


Bocetos de una vida

by PoisonedLetters



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Love, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedLetters/pseuds/PoisonedLetters
Summary: Pirika, una joven diseñadora con talento es contratada para crear la colección perfecta con la modelo perfecta, entonces ¿dónde está la trama? En la vida de todas las personas que por culpa del proyecto y de manera extraña se conocen, se reencuentran, se hacen amigos, se divierten, se pelean, se enamoran. En definitiva: Viven. ¿Será todo cosa del destino?





	1. Asakuras

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.
> 
> Breves notas de inicio: Tengo cierta debilidad por RenxPirika por lo que quería añadir mi pequeño grano de arena, pero realmente no hay una pareja principal, entre esa y el clásico YohxAnna, mi otra gran debilidad.
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora que estaba recordando fics antiguos me he acordado que este no estaba aquí, e intentaré solucionarlo al mismo tiempo que lo reviso en los ratos que encuentre.  
> Espero que os guste.  
> Gracias por leer.

Cada uno recogió su teléfono móvil del suelo y, a toda prisa, retomaron su camino a través de la plaza de la Facultad, extrañamente desierta esa mañana a finales de octubre. A pesar de la hora algo temprana, los rayos de sol se notaban cálidos entre las hojas de los dos árboles que la presidían, fuertes y verdes que en otro momento resguardarían bien del calor asfixiante del verano y la humedad que el viento traía del océano. El otoño aún tardaba en hacer acto de presencia en aquella ciudad.

Él guardó el fino objeto en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón mientras ajustaba el asa de la bandolera, y con paso ágil subía la escalera hacia la misma Facultad de Filosofía sin mirar atrás, mucho más atento en tararear la melodía que sonaba en los cascos naranjas. Indiferente a lo que acababa de suceder, inconsciente del eléctrico cambio que aquello significaba en su destino, con las manos en los bolsillos y repasando mentalmente su próxima clase.

Ella, sin embargo, lo dejó caer descuidada en el fondo del bolso mientras apretaba contra su pecho una carpeta gruesa y rompía en una carrera elegante por los callejones aledaños de la plaza hasta la cita a la que ya llegaba bastante tarde, sin dejar de murmurar maldiciones e improperios. Definitivamente, no estaba siendo una buena mañana. Se había quedado dormida, no quedaba comida comestible en toda la casa; era martes, por lo que su cafetería preferida estaba cerrada; se le había roto el pantalón con las prisas del último momento, sin contar que el resto de su ropa estaba sucia; se había chocado con el energúmeno ese que ni siquiera se había disculpado mientras revisaba sus redes sociales; y ahora llegaba tarde a la cita con el gran ególatra y narcisista que la pondría a parir... Sólo le faltaba la lluvia. Y sin tener necesidad de aguantar todo aquello. Como último recurso, maldijo su suerte y a quién le había metido en aquello.

Cuando llegó al edificio en el que la habían citado, intentó ordenar su cabello lo mejor que pudo antes de entrar y dirigirse a la recepcionista que, con aquella mirada de desprecio y reproche, le indicó que la estaban  _esperando_  en la Sala de Juntas. Agradeció con la mejor sonrisa forzada y cogió el ascensor hasta la planta indicada en el directorio. No evitó golpear levemente su frente contra uno de los fríos espejos de la pared y gruñir, al menos ahí estaba a solas y podía coger las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con su nuevo jefe, del que tenía buenas referencias, a medias.

Pasó nerviosa un mechón azul tras la oreja y ajustó las carpetas entre sus brazos. Si aquello salía bien, estaría nadando en dinero en menos que canta un gallo y su fama y caché volvería a aumentar. También estaba el hecho de que no podía fallarle a su maestra y siendo esta su prueba de fuego, también le serviría para demostrar al mundo que sus colecciones no eran fruto de la fortuna ni de quien la llevaba bajo su ala protectora. Por el contrario, si no lo conseguía... La joven suspiró, mejor no pensar en qué pasaría si todo salía mal.

Respiró antes de llamar a la puerta, y su cara de impaciencia no necesitaba palabras. Estaba de pie observando por el ventanal de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Sus pendientes tan característicos quedaban a la vista al llevar el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero ninguna arruga en el caro traje de seda oscura que esa mañana llevaba. A cualquier novato, la imagen de aquel hombre le infundiría miedo y respeto a partes iguales, por suerte para ella no era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a esta situación, ni siquiera a él, algo que podía considerarse tanto ventaja como desventaja. Era cierto, tampoco era la primera vez que trabajarían juntos, sólo había una diferencia, antes era con su maestra delante, ahora le tocaba a ella volar en solitario y enfrentarle con su artillería acumulada por la experiencia. No olvidemos la posibilidad de destruirse que acompañaba en caso de que todo saliera mal.

—Perdona, Hao —al menos tenían esa relación en la que sí podían usar los nombres directamente, algo en lo que él insistía—, llevo una mañana de mil demonios, terminemos con esto lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—Que no vuelva a pasar. El tiempo vale oro, por si no lo sabías.

—Eso espero —murmuró mientras abría la carpeta y sacaba bocetos y retales de telas.

Con ellos se acercó a la mesa, ninguno se sentó. El otro hombre le sacaba algo más de una cabeza, no es que fuera corpulento, todo lo contrario, pero tampoco lo necesitaba para intimidarla. Su sola presencia tenía ese efecto de solemnidad, transcendental y esa aura omnipotente que más de uno desearía. Infundía respeto nada más que con la mirada, si ya hablaba con aquel tono vibrante y serio, a la par que aterciopelado, te haría sentir pequeño pero sin que apenas te des cuenta: era algo con lo que se nacía, Hao había nacido para llegar a la cúspide del mundo en el campo que hubiera elegido. Su fama era conocida dentro y fuera de la industria y que él mismo hubiera precisado de sus servicios para aquellas dos colecciones tan concretas dentro de su línea era, a partes iguales inesperado y esperado. Por un lado, pocas diseñadoras más habría en la industria que sabían lo que él buscaba y por supuesto, fuera buena. A pesar de todo ello, Pirika no dejaría que se le subiera a la cabeza, porque siempre insistía que en parte eran los contactos de su maestra lo que la había llevado hasta aquel tesoro, pero era consciente que las grandes casas se la rifaban a pesar de su juventud y relativa inexperiencia. De ahí el equilibro perfecto en el encargo entre importante y aparente que le presentaba aquel hombre. Nuevo y viejo. Global y local. Moderno y tradicional. Justo lo que ella hacía.

—Con lo único que tengo dudas es si podremos conseguir la bies adecuada, quizá tenga que ir a Hokkaido a buscar más información sobre los colores y diseños exactos que necesitamos... —Con uno de los lápices trazó los pies cubiertos en uno de los bocetos mientras él no dejaba de observarla—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Lo que tú veas, eres la experta. —Ella suspiró, estaba siendo fácil—. ¿Tienes el tocado, también?

—No, quería que me dijeras antes de hacer nada  _qué_  tienes en mente —acentuó de manera tajante el interrogativo, volvió a suspirar intentando controlar su carácter.

Miró el reloj en gesto rápido antes de decirle que sería mejor dejarlo para otro día; podían pasar a ver cuándo podría ir a ver el taller y conocer a los sastres.

—Anna-san me dijo que le avisara para eso, sino te importa llamo a su agente… —Hao hizo gestos con la manos dándole espacio para que realizara la llamada.

Esa era la otra razón por la que había aceptado el trabajo sin pensar, Hao trabajaba con la agencia de Anna Kyouyama y ella era la figura ideal para la colección. A decir verdad, fue una de las dos condiciones que se atrevió a jugar para cerrar el contrato; la otra era que no irrumpiera su trabajo habitual en la línea que tenía dentro de la colección de la Casa de su maestra, donde llevaba diseñando y presentando colecciones desde que estaba en la universidad. Es más, tenía que acortar lo más posible esa reunión porque esperaba una llamada urgente de la misma para saber cuándo tendría que ir a verla.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso tras mucho rebuscar y lo desbloqueó. En su cara se pintó la sorpresa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él con un extraño tinte enmascarado en la voz.

—Un momento, por favor. —Logró murmurar sin dejar de observar la imagen extraña del salvapantalla que le decía, por supuesto, que aquel no era su teléfono.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué hacer? Tenía que recuperarlo lo ante posible, no solo ese era su teléfono de trabajo, sino que esperaba una llamada muy importante a la que tenía que responder de inmediato… ¡La plaza! Claro, cuando se chocó con el imbécil tendría que haberse equivocado de teléfono.

—Perdona, Hao-san, me ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente, ¿puedes contactar con Kyouyama-san y preguntar si nos puede hacer un hueco para mañana? Creo que mi hermano tiene un problema entre manos.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó irónico a sabiendas de lo que las habladurías internas decían sobre las extrañas acciones del hermano de la joven.

—Bastante. —Puso su mejor cara de condolencia, que él aceptó.

Salió corriendo de allí dejando todo atrás hacia la plaza mientras marcaba su número de teléfono de manera incansable, desarrollando un odio profundo por la voz del contestador.

—¡Ya era hora! Quién eres y qué te crees que haces con mi teléfono. —Comenzó sulfurada cuando la otra persona se dignó a coger la llamada. Aquello remataba toda la jornada, sólo tenía ganas de recuperar sus cosas, volver a casa y meterse en la cama a ser posible con un chocolate caliente y un buen libro romántico.

 _—¿Perdona...? ¿Qué maneras son esas, señorita? —_ Todo acompañado de una suave sonrisilla que se incrustó en los nervios de la chica de manera casi conocida.

—¿Eres gilipollas o te lo haces? Soy la dueña del teléfono por el que estás hablando y lo quiero de vuelta en menos de diez minutos, en la plaza de la Facultad de Filosofía.

Colgó y resopló dejándose caer sobre uno de los bancos bajo uno de los árboles, mirando hacia la copa de los mismos. Como si del karma de tratara, una hoja, quizá la primera, amarillenta le cayó sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas. Tenía razón. Dejó que una dulce sonrisa pintara sus labios. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave aire y del olor a tierra que impregnaba la hoja, notando como parte de su enfado desaparecía bajo la caricia de la naturaleza.

Menudo idiota, se le pasaba por la mente mientras una suave risa salía a flote, al menos le había servido para soltar la tensión que había acumulado en el encuentro con el otro gilipollas. Giró la hoja entre sus dedos por el pequeño tallo, su vida en aquella ciudad, la capital, no estaba resultando ser lo que tanto había escuchado, pero, se recordó, todo por su maestra, y por el dinero que podría invertir luego en el proyecto de su hermano. Volvió a mirar la hoja y sonrió.

Notó como el teléfono en su otra mano vibraba y unas notas extrañas aumentaban de volumen, en la pantalla aparecía su propio número de teléfono, suspiró sin dejar de lado la sonrisa, comenzaba la segunda ronda.

—Di.

_—Hemos empezado con mal pie, o es que estás en esos días..._

—Mira, si tienes tiempo para llamar espero que estés viniendo hacia aquí. —Le cortó sin perder la sonrisa, puede que sacarle de quicio fuera divertido—. Estoy esperando una llamada muy importante, y dudo que tú sepas responder.

 _—No me importa —_ cambió el tono de voz a uno más serio—, _y no puedo dejar el trabajo hasta mediodía._

—¡Qué! —A su exclamación las pocas palomas que paseaban salieron volando asustadas— ¿Dónde trabajas?

—En la Facultad de Filosofía —le respondió con un tono dulce sin ocultar la sonrisa.

Se levantó como un resorte rígida y volteó la mirada hacia el edificio que tenía a su espalda. Todavía no había colgado cuando comenzó a murmurar maldiciones contra el hombre que desde una ventana del segundo piso la saludaba con su teléfono en la mano. Aún con los cascos naranjas sobre el cuello, no había lugar a dudas que era con quien se chocó esa mañana.

—¡Sal inmediatamente! —Ni siquiera le hacía falta el teléfono para que se enterara.

—Mujer, no te pongas así.

—¡¿Qué no me ponga cómo!? —gritó ya sin hacer uso del teléfono—. Baja inmediatamente, pedazo de-

—¡Ya voy, enana! —Le cortó.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesar cómo la había llamado cuando apareció por las escaleras a paso de trote con una sonrisa.

—Horo-Horo me dijo que su hermana pequeña estaría por Tokio, pero no me esperaba conocerte así.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano? —De la sorpresa la hoja de su mano cayó al suelo y todo el enfado quedó en segundo plano.

—Yoh Asakura, llámame Yoh, por favor, Pirika-chan.

—Joder, otro Asakura no.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono de ella, todavía en manos de Yoh, sonó recordándoles por qué estaban allí.


	2. Inicios tenues

El ambiente estaba cargado de las risas propias de la cafetería de la Facultad. El ir y venir de estudiantes entre las mesas se mezclaba con los ruidos de las máquinas del café, que no paraban, desde detrás del mostrador atendido por un par de hombres peculiares. Un poco más alejados de todo el barullo estaban ambos sentados en el extremo de una de las largas mesas del comedor, indiferentes a las miradas y metidos en una conversación iniciada por el único punto común entre ellos: Horo-Horo.

—Así que me has identificado por el pelo… —Pirika cogió la taza blanca entre las manos—. Este hermano mío…

—Todos los hermanos son así, yo también llevo encima una foto de mi hermano mayor, aunque es él quien me obliga —le respondió con su risa habitual—. Pero también compartís ese aura mística de los Ainus.

—No empieces tú también con esas cosas, por favor. —Dejó caer la frente sobre la madera de la mesa.

Ante el gesto cansado de Pirika, él volvió a reír. Su vaso de cristal estaba vacío sobre el platillo, con la cuchara y la bolsita de té, también sendos teléfonos reposaban sobre la mesa, ahora cada uno con el suyo. Mientras el de él se mantenía estático con la pantalla negra, el de ella no paraba de vibrar cada pocos segundos iluminándose.

—¿Es normal que esté así? —Señaló al pequeño objeto que en respuesta volvía a iluminar la pantalla.

—Completamente. Aquí tengo todo el trabajo: números de teléfonos,  _emails,_  redes sociales, internet, alertas, la agenda, muy importante, la agenda con todo lo que hacer, el despertador, notas de colecciones, patrones, medidas, talleres—

—Lo pillo. ¿No sería mejor buscarte una secretaria?

Como si hubieran tocado una de las fibras sensibles de la chica, la vio fruncir el ceño y golpear levemente la mesa con la palma de la mano, eran gestos como ese lo que les hacía ver que eran hermanos.

—Primero, me buscaría secretario, no secretaria, al menos algo para alegrarme la vista; y segundo, apenas gano para mantenerme, el piso de alquiler y los malditos viajes que la Casa no me paga, sin contar también el pago o inversión en mi parte del negocio familiar, no puedo más. —terminó perdiendo todo el empeño en un suspiro mientras se echaba contra el respaldo de la silla ante la realidad.

Otra vez su suave sonrisa descuidada, aquel chico tenía problemas de actitud, era demasiado relajado para el gusto de Pirika, y seguramente de la Humanidad. Yoh pareció notar la disconformidad y cambió de tema, viendo que ella no había terminado con su bebida y todavía tenía tiempo antes de la siguiente clase.

—Entonces, te dedicas a la moda.

—Diseñadora. —Puntualizó en seguida.

—Es un mundo duro, para una chica tan joven e inocente.

—¡Deja de hablar como mi hermano! —exclamó llamando la atención de los más cercanos, antes de sonrojarse y hundirse en la mesa—. Solo para los que no saben dónde están o no tienen talento.

—Entonces supongo que tú tienes talento y es dónde quieres estar.

Pirika asintió tras terminar su  _cappuccino_  de un sorbo y dejar la taza en el plato. Una sonrisa brillante que bien reflejaba esa inocencia que antes nombraba Yoh junto con la ilusión de hablar de algo que la llenaba plenamente.

—Comencé cosiendo, como todo el mundo, mis propios diseños en el instituto y todas mis compañeras antes de darme cuenta me pedían patrones o que les regalara algo.

—Los patrones religiosos de los Ainus son muy atractivos. —Una carcajada viva explotó en sus labios al ver el asombro en ella—. Tú y tu hermano sois iguales.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo has sabido, Yoh?—Se quitó la banda que llevaba en la cabeza y la sostuvo entre las manos observándola—. Son mi símbolo. El de mi pueblo.

De nuevo la sonrisa cálida del hombre rompió la tensión que había creado distendiendo el ambiente, al menos parecía que ese era su don.

—Demasiadas borracheras con tu hermano durante nuestros años de estudiantes y congresos.

—Creo que viviré mejor sin saberlo.

—A todo esto, me parece raro que te haya dejado venir sola.

—No te creas, se lo tomó bien, dos semanas lloriqueando y me obliga a volver un fin de semana al mes a Hokkaido —respondió negando con la cabeza resignándose a la realidad—. Tamao fue fundamental.

—Antes de que te des cuenta te lo encuentrarás en tu casa arrastrando a la pobre Tamao. —Ninguno de los dos evitó la sonrisa cómplice junto con la extraña sensación fría en la nuca de que podría fácilmente cumplirse.

El ruido de voces crecía en un bullicio durante el corto silencio en el que ambos se sumieron en un mutismo perdidos en sus pensamientos. Yoh comprobó que eran los minutos habituales entre clase y clase, mientras saludaba a algunos de los estudiantes.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó ella de improvisto cogiendo rápida el teléfono devolviendo su atención a la mesa—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿uh?

—Tengo que irme ¡ya!

Pirika se levantó de un impulso de la silla, cogiendo el bolso, la carpeta y volviendo la cabeza al teléfono comprobando que no estaba equivocada al leer la pantalla.

—Tu maldito hermano me la está jugando por llegar tarde esta mañana.

—Jijiji seguro, es lo que más detesta. De todas formas yo también tengo clases ahora.

Yoh se levantó de la silla y salieron de la cafetería de la Facultad.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya tienes mi número. Horo-Horo no me lo perdonaría si te dejo sola.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Se despidió con la mano antes de girarse de nuevo con una gran sonrisa —¡Estamos en contacto, Yoh Asakura!

Esperó ver a la chica desaparecer por los pasillos antes de tomar su habitual camino hasta el despacho.

Cerró la puerta con llave, pasó entre las montañas de manuscritos que se acumulaban en el suelo hasta sentarse en el sillón. Pasó la mano por la mesa abriendo un hueco y dejó el teléfono justo en el centro. No evitó apoyar los codos a ambos lados y dejar caer la cabeza sobre sus manos cansadas mientras maldecía su despiste. Abrió los ojos y volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás. Acercó una mano al teléfono y movió preciso el dedo por la pantalla abriendo los contactos.

—Anna... —El único nombre en la lista.

Volvió a pasarse una mano por la cara intentando olvidar el pasado, llegaba tarde a clase.

* * *

Al entrar corriendo en el edificio se chocó con una mujer que salía muy diligente del mismo. Pirika se disculpó con un par de palabras, pero lo único que alcanzó ver fue como una masa de cabellos plateado desordenados aumentaba el marcado taconeo por la calle hacia la parada de taxis cercana.

—Menudos modales.

—Vuelves a llegar tarde. —Se sorprendió al ver un Hao que se arreglaba la coleta justo al lado del ascensor.

Pirika elevó una perfecta ceja celeste en un mohín gracioso. Nadie más en la recepción, era un momento curioso y único del día para que justo entonces saliera aquella mujer y Hao Asakura del mismo ascensor. No precisó de más indicaciones para sumar uno más uno, ahora segura de quién era la mujer con la que había colisionado.

—¿Así es cómo mantienes a la mejor modelo en tus colecciones? ¿Prostituyéndote?

—Jeanne y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Pirika- _chan_.

—Sí, no lo dudo. Os conocéis muy bien. —De pronto se sintió incómoda al entrar en ese mismo ascensor con él—. Bah, eso no me interesa, sino si tienes a Kyouyama-san.

—Por supuesto. La mejor modelo, para la mejor colección. De mi mejor diseñadora.

—No soy tu diseñadora.

Hao sacó la mano del pantalón y le tendió entre dos dedos un papel doblado de manera perfecta. Pirika lo tomó rápida, lo interpretó, y asintió: las medidas de la modelo para obtener los patrones.

—Te dejo en tu a _télier_.

El ascensor llegó al último piso y de ahí salieron a un pasillo desolado que terminaba en una escalerilla metálica. Hao pasó primero abriendo la puerta hasta la azotea del edificio. Allí había un pequeño invernadero desprovisto de plantas pero, como pudo comprobar Pirika al entrar, con todo lo necesario para dejar llevar su mano y su imaginación a la hora de crear los bocetos de la futura colección. Desde una buena mesa para dibujo, a un maniquí ajustable, diferentes materiales para la creación y darle color, incluso muestrarios de telas y accesorios que poder añadir al diseño: tachuelas, abalorios, cuentas, plumas, lentejuelas, cintas, ...

—Dijiste que preferías diseñar a mano que con algún dispositivo electrónico; en caso de que cambies de opinión, tan sólo dame un toque y te traigo el mejor equipo del mercado.

—Perfecto.

—Aquí tienes la llave, espero resultados para el final de esta semana.

Pirika las cogió desafiándole con la mirada feliz. Una vez el hombre salió de su nuevo pequeño mundo, ella se volvió a su bolso de donde sacó su  _tablet_ , la dejó sobre un lateral de la mesa, la conectó y fue directa a los archivos musicales que necesitaría para relajarse y abrir su mente.

—Bien, Pirika, no dejes a Jun en mal lugar —se recordó con las manos en la cintura observando todo el material—, ¿de dónde sacarán todo el dinero estas marcas?

Además había una televisión, un ordenador de sobremesa con escáner, largas y pesadas cortinas sobre una de las paredes, y un diván con el que se le iluminaron los ojos. Pirika no se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger su teléfono, echarse sobre el mueble imitando a las esculturas clásicas y tomarse una foto. Soltó una leve carcajada al dejarse caer de manera más natural sobre él con los pies descalzos sobre la tela aterciopelada en tono verde bosque. Le gustaba aquel lugar, los cristales le permitían ver el cielo gris de la ciudad, ver como las nubes pasaban y parecía muy romántico. Volvió a sonreír sosteniendo el teléfono contra su pecho, no le costaba nada cerrar los ojos e imaginarse allí con un posible vestido estrella de una colección de  _haute couture_  a la luz de las estrellas sobre ese mismo diván esperando a alguien que se lo quitara... Pero a la par, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer: parecía una jaula. Una jaula en la que proteger y conservar a un bello pajarito. Hao jugaba sucio cuando le dijo que la quería en su marca.

El sonrojo brotaba en sus mejillas a la par que negaba con la cabeza e intentaba volver a la realidad. Cogió el teléfono y subió la fotografía a las redes sociales con el subtítulo de que era su nuevo lugar de trabajo y que estaba muy satisfecha con el trato que estaba recibiendo.

Notaba el pequeño aparato vibrar en su mano, seguramente las inminentes y esperadas respuestas, pero prefirió cerrar de nuevo los ojos y volver a su visión anterior. Aquel vestido, justo ese que se le apareció como un fantasma cobraría cuerpo y sería real. Una de las colecciones que tenía que presentar estaba muy perfilada, pero para la otra tenía manga ancha, y ya casi podía ver la presentación de la misma recreando ese pequeño  _atélier_  en la pasarela.

—Con un poco de suerte, el resto de la visión también. —No podía evitar de vez en cuando, a pesar de todo lo que la rodeaba, tener esa personalidad tan infantil.

Miró el teléfono de reojo y vio que tenía mensajes atrasados de ella, su maestra. Movió rápida el dedo por la pantalla hasta abrirlos y leerlos. Cada uno era más alarmante que el anterior, sobre todo ante la falta de respuesta por su parte; hasta el último en el que la amenazaba con ir a buscarla en persona si no obtenía noticias suyas en los siguientes segundos.

Pero esos segundos pasaban porque no podía digerir el último mensaje.

—« _¿Qué me tienes que contar?_ » Nada —se contestó ella misma antes de pasar al siguiente mensaje—. « _¿Quién es él?_ » Eso mismo quiero saber yo. « _¿No estarás embarazada?_ » ¿Cómo? « _Dime que no te han secuestrado. Pago lo que sea por tu libertad_ » Si te refieres a Hao, sí, pero creo que no acepta sobornos monetarios.

La lista seguía cansada, hasta que dio con un mensaje que parecía menos encriptado que los anteriores: « _Pirika, dime a qué viene esta foto que se están pasando por las redes_ ».

—Pero qué... —Una perfecta imagen de ella y Yoh en la cafetería de la Facultad riendo.

Negando con la cabeza se apresuró a llamar a su maestra antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Jun, todo es un bulo! —exclamó nada más abrirse la línea y rápida siguió—. Es un viejo amigo de mi hermano y nos encontramos y me invitó a un café mientras charlábamos, ¿tú estás loca? Ese tipo me saca de quicio con sus sonrisas de idiota—

— _Mantente alejado de él, yo me encargo de acallar todo._  —Sonó la dulce pero autoritaria voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea—.  _Aunque yo tú, me preocuparía más de cómo se lo va a tomar ese oso sobre protector que tienes por hermano._

—Mierda, ¡Mi hermano!

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado sonaba una melodía tétrica de otro teléfono escondido en el bolso. Justo lo que necesitaba.

— _Por cierto, hablando de hermanos, ¿cómo te está tratando el mío?_

* * *

...


	3. Hermanos

—¿Tu hermanísimo? —Sujetó el teléfono con el hombro mientras rebuscaba en el bolso el otro, por el que la llamaba Horo-Horo—. El mundo está inundado de hermanos peligrosos y sobreprotectores.

—¿ _Peligrosos_? —Le inquirió entre curiosa y divertida.

—El mío, Hao y tú. Sois algo parecido al trío de la muerte, y yo como soy mujer lo sufro más, sin contar también que Horo-Horo es el más estúpido.

La risa cristalina estalló al otro lado de la línea y Pirika aprovechó, mientras rodaba los ojos, para mensajear a su hermano. Qué sencillo era estar en el lado bueno de Jun Tao cuando se la sabía adular.

—Pero tu hermano sigue siendo tu secreto mejor guardado. Oye, a ver si me lo presentas de una vez, que estoy cansada de sólo verle en revistas, además, así podría contrastar mis estadísticas. De entrada el hermano de Hao está conmigo.

—¿ _Has conocido a otro Asakura?_

—Es el de la foto.

—¡ _No me lo creo_! —exclamó incrédula.

Si había algo que Pirika adorara más que contentar a su maestra, era superarla. Y en cotilleos más que en ninguna otra cosa, aunque últimamente con tantas redes sociales era una tarea casi imposible ya que además de llevar viento en popa una de las marcas más glamurosas de la pasarela, mantener el emporio que habían levantado entre ella y su hermano, ser la comidilla de toda alta sociedad y alma de las fiestas, además de todo lo que su vida pública y privada conllevara, Jun Tao conocía la vida privada de todos sus allegados y enemigos al dedillo. Pirika, a veces, se preguntaba si parte de los secretos que la empresa de seguridad que su hermano dirigía no iban a parar directamente al ordenador de la hermana mayor. Pero tenía que volver a la conversación, la miel de la victoria le estaba durando demasiado.

—Íntimo de mi hermano: Yoh Asakura. Y son idénticos por si no te habías dado cuenta.

— _Esto es una bomba en muchos sentidos._  —Lástima que la sensación de poder le hubiera durado menos de lo que supuso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _Él y Kouyama. En pasado._

—¡Es una broma! —Ahora le tocaba a ella sorprenderse.

Tanto que por un segundo necesitó volver al diván, y como un fantasma la visión anterior volvió a perseguirla ahora poniendo otras caras a los personajes que tan bien llevaban las vestimentas que definitivamente iba a coser, para ella o para la colección, eso era lo de menos.

—Dame un momento para asimilarlo, Jun. —Cogía papel para garabatear, una de sus malas costumbres cuando estaba nerviosa—. ¿Me estás diciendo que el simplonato ese y la Gran Anna Kouyama fueron pareja?

— _Fueron algo bastante serio. Pero la palabra clave es fueron. De todas formas no te he llamado para hablar de ello._

—Te he llamado yo. —La cortó enfadada—. Y sí quiero hablar de eso.

— _Es lo mismo, volvamos a Ren y a la fiesta de bienvenida-inauguración-firma de convenio que dará el viernes y a la cual debes ir sin poner excusa. Acompañada_.

—No, volvamos a qué tiene él que ver en todo esto. ¡Dirige una empresa de seguridad, por el amor de Dior!

— _¿Quién te crees que pone el dinero?_

—¿En serio? —Sin llamarlo, a su memoria acudieron unos fríos y afilados ojos dorados junto con un extraño sudor frío en la nuca—. Eso no me lo dijiste.

La risa nerviosa de la mujer hizo crecer el malestar en ella. Jun de todas las personas, sabía el miedo que despertaba Ren Tao en ella. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le vio, en alguna revista sensacionalista junto a su maestra y la mueca de ésta cuando le dijo que parecía un sociópata homicida con aquellos ojos nada humanos. Y eso que sólo lo había visto en imágenes, pero las anécdotas que volaban ya habían sido suficiente para crearse una idea de su persona. Desde entonces se esforzó por demostrarle que no tenía miedo, pero en algunas situaciones como ahora, era imposible no dejarse caer.

— _¿No estabas pidiendo que te lo presentara hace unos minutos? Aprende a superar tus miedos._

 _—_ Dime al menos que tú estarás allí.

— _Intenta no ir sola._

 _—_ ¡Pero mi hermano vive en la otra punta del país!

_—¿Y qué tal el otro Asakura?_

Tras dejar caer la no tan casual sugerencia, Jun cerró la línea telefónica abandonando a Pirika en su nueva jaula. Con un poco de suerte, la aburrida fiesta que Ren estaba obligado a realizar se convertiría en la mayor exclusiva mundial en cuestión de segundos, justo lo que ahora más necesitaba la nueva marca que Hao dirigía: publicidad. Y así, sin lugar a dudas, Jun Tao tendría dos Asakuras a sus pies agradeciéndoles su benevolencia.

En el invernadero, el teléfono de Pirika cayó en un golpe sordo al suelo, mientras la dueña volvía la cabeza hacia el techo anaranjado de la puesta de sol pensando.

Sabía que se había adentrado en un terreno peligroso cuando, inconscientemente, le dijo a Jun que le presentara a su hermano. Maldijo su costumbre de hablar sin pensar. El hombre en cuestión infundía ese aura de independencia y poder, pero también estaba esa soberbia y frialdad que pintaban sus pupilas doradas afiladas como la mirada de los gatos. Peligrosas, inteligentes. Agitó la cabeza cansada, necesitaba deshacerse de ese tren de pensamientos que sólo la llevaría a retener todos los prejuicios que la prensa del corazón habían creado alrededor de su desconocida figura.

—Felicidades Pirika, no sólo trabajas para él; sino que tus deseos se van a cumplir: ¡El viernes conocerás al Gran Hermano Tao!  _—_ Tras un segundo negó con la cabeza y se incorporó _—._ Pero ahora toca trabajar, que no tengo nada que ponerme.

* * *

Habían terminado las clases, incluso las horas de tutoría y tenía adelantado parte del trabajo que iba a preparar para sus doctorandos; pero algo le seguía impidiendo salir del despacho a la realidad del mundo. Observó el teléfono encima de un archivador metálico, y lo supo. Nunca antes le había pesado tanto aquel recuerdo como desde esa misma mañana. La culpa.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar mirando al blanco techo, de manera inconsciente llevó la mano a su collar, a aquel amuleto viejo que siempre le protegía.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

Se levantó decidido, cogió su chaqueta, el teléfono y cerró la puerta del despacho antes de abandonar la Facultad. Si cogía por las calles más céntricas estaba seguro que se encontraría con ella, con su bella imagen mirándole. Mejor era seguir una ruta más alejada, quizá pasar por el cementerio, presentar su respetos al samurai Amidamaru cuyo estudio de su vida le sirvió de tesis. No era mal plan para disfrutar de la naciente noche estrellada.

Emprendió un camino demasiado conocido, recordando precisamente esos momentos, esos días más jóvenes, ávido de conocimiento, deseoso de descubrir todo lo que nunca se atrevieron sobre el gran samurai, la leyenda oscura de Funbarioka. Un tiempo compartido que casi les hizo amigos, y al que le contaba todo, en cierto modo para expiar la culpa que sentía por entrometerse en la vida de alguien sin su permiso. Una especie de respeto que desde siempre su familia le había infundado hacia los espíritus.

Al llegar a aquella tumba se agachó y no evitó sonreír.

—¿Qué hay, viejo amigo?

Apartó los matojos que se negaban a dejar de crecer alrededor de la piedra y rezó una corta plegaría aprendida en su niñez de sus abuelos. Él conocía todos los tragos de su vida, incluso hizo la locura de llevar a Anna una noche allí a presentarlos. Yoh no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapaba como la vida por sus labios, desde entonces tuvo la corazonada que aquello no sería para siempre, como si ese viejo amigo, Amidamaru se lo susurrara al oído, con el respeto, pero la sabiduría de los años, entonces comenzó toda la espiral negativa en descenso no querida e irresistible, y a pesar de todo ello, por desgracia, él nunca dejaría ir a Anna de su vida, al menos nunca por completo.

—Tenías razón, no puedo superarlo. —Se levantó—. Volveré más a menudo.

A partir de ahí, debía volver al mundo, al gentío de las calles y a preguntarse por qué, justo entonces, el recuerdo de Anna le estaba persiguiendo con tanta viveza cuando pensaba que años atrás lo enterró en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón.

Su teléfono sonó en el bolsilló. Yoh tragó con dificultad, a pesar de saber que nunca le llamaría. Tampoco evitó la leve mueca de paz recordando la cabezonería y altivez que ella poseía. Eso, le dio valor para cogerlo.

—Pirika. —El nombre apareció como respuesta a todo, con alivio y como respuesta universal.

La hermana pequeña de Horo-Horo, ajena a toda su historia, era quien había despertado de manera abrasante todas sus memorias de Anna Kouyama. Sí, era cierto. Ella era la culpable que le había arrastrado de nuevo a un vacío existencial que creía superado.

—¿Ya ha llegado Horo-Horo? —le preguntó recuperando la sonrisa mientras atravesaba una bulliciosa calle aislándose en la voz de la joven de los anuncios bombardeantes con aquella cara de ángel rubio.

— _¡No bromees con ello! —_ Estalló la chica entre divertida y enfadada, era como su hermano, sin lugar a dudas—.  _Te llamaba para preguntar si tienes algo que hacer el viernes._

 _—_ Tengo clases toda la mañana... pero si te pasa _—_

_—¡No, estúpido! Por la noche._

_—_ No, nada. —No supo qué fue exactamente lo que le llevó a ser franco y no inventar alguna mentira _._

_—Genial, te vienes conmigo de fiesta. Horo-Horo me ha dicho que tienes que acompañarme para cuidarme en su nombre._

Y tal como le sorprendió la llamada, cortó. Yoh se paró en mitad del paso de peatones observando curioso el objeto electrónico. Era como si la rueda del Destino se pusiera otra vez en marcha, quizá, esta vez, con suerte, se pararía en su casilla sonriéndole. Porque estaba seguro que en aquella fiesta, fuera lo que fuese, Anna le esperaría.

Con paso seguro cruzó al final de la calle y como si otra señal fuera necesaria, justo delante de sus ojos, el nuevo anuncio en el que ella aparecía prestando su rostro para la misteriosa colección que Tao iba a lanzar en la que quería mezclar religión y tradición.

Olvidó el teléfono que sonaba de nuevo en su mano, y atraído, no, hechizado, Yoh se acercó al cartel besando los labios de la imagen ante las atónitas miradas de los demás. Lo sabía, se sonrió, no podía escapar de ella, no podía seguir así.

Como la rueda del Destino, los mecanismos de su corazón volvieron a funcionar consiguiendo, por fin, tras todos aquellos años lo que tanto ansiaba: la paz interior.

—Todo estará bien. Ahora todo estará bien.

Ya luego, llamaría a Horo-Horo para tranquilizarle pidiendo que dejara a su hermana en sus manos. Ahora, quería disfrutar de los sentimientos que le devolvían la vida.

* * *

Entre el desorden de papeles, sobresalía el bello dibujo coloreado con acuarelas azules, aún frescas y relucientes, en el caballete. El recogido que acompañaba al boceto, los ojos cerrados y la falta de trazos en un rostro inexistente, quedaba olvidado al pasar a cada detalle que delineaba el trazo de un vestido largo, a la par ligero y elegante.

Música  _jazz_  en una extraña, lenta, decadente melodía que envolvía el ambiente mientras las bombillas, desprovistas de mamparas, alumbraban varios puntos del habitáculo. La luz no dejaba sentir las estrellas que el cielo en ese momento lucía, pero Pirika no prestaba atención a nada que no fueran los dos telares que pidió horas atrás que le subieran a su pequeña jaula. Los dejó abierto sobre la mesa de trabajo rescatando las tijeras y un alfiletero.

Tarareaba la canción mientras ajustaba el maniquí a sus medidas antes de posicionarse ante la mesa y cerrar los ojos. Visualizaba cada trazo y cada corte en la tela.

Cogió la tiza y frunció el ceño, hasta su hermano se sorprendía de su actitud seria ante el trabajo. Pintó un patrón irregular, que luego ayudó a rectificar con el metro de madera. Después no se lo pensó dos veces antes de doblar la tela y cortar con precisión y maestría según las líneas que ya había pintado.

—Ya verás lo que voy a hacer.

Desprendió la parte que había cortado y la situó sobre el maniquí sujetándola con los alfileres. Luego volvió a la tela, tarareando la nueva melodía que el ordenador reproducía, sumergiéndose en su burbuja creativa.

Un carraspeo constante y por encima de la nueva canción pop la trajo de vuelta, como muestra de enfado dejó escandalósamente las tijeras sobre la mesa de confección.

—¿Es que nadie respeta mi trabajo?

—Lo suficiente como para pagar por ello, Usui Pirika. Y precisamente no es barato.

En ese segundo todo su mundo se vio reducido a un vórtice negro, oscuro como la noche, en la que una voz de terciopelo repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras unos brazos fuertes y extraños la sujetaban haciéndole perder las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en sus piernas.

Antes de perder la consciencia Pirika se aseguró que dejaría de leer novela rosa.

* * *

...


	4. Novela rosa

Solos ante el peligro.

Flashes y gritos con su nombre mientras mantenían de la mejor forma posible una sonrisa falsa ante un feroz grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos deseosos de captar, no sólo la mejor o más controvertida fotografía de la noche, sino de averiguar quién era el joven, vagamente familiar, que acompañaba a la singular y joven diseñadora del momento.

—Me duelen las mejillas —susurró ella entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de los fotógrafos, acompañada de una leve carcajada sincera de su acompañante.

Hasta que por fin, el azafato del  _photocall_  les dio paso para dejar la alfombra roja y entrar al hotel, en la recepción propiamente dicha.

El lugar que Hao había elegido era, como cabría esperar, el más lujoso que podía ofrecer la capital nipona. A primera vista, el edificio podría identificarse como una muestra más de la occidentalización que sufría el país, pero una vez te adentrabas más allá del  _lobby,_  daba paso a un corazón patriótico; en cierto modo, representaba en buena medida la imagen que la nueva marca quería dar en sus futuras colecciones: tradicional, nacional, pero exportable y abierto. Exótico y familiar. Y por ello, Jun les propuso a Ren y a Hao, a Pirika como la joya más preciada para darle forma, colores, texturas y vida al proyecto. Por esa misma razón, Pirika quería a Anna Kyouyama como modelo y rostro de la marca.

—En realidad todo esto suele ser muy aburrido, pero me alegro que pudieras venir conmigo —le dijo Pirika mientras se ajustaba unos mechones rebeldes tras la oreja.

—Me vendrá bien cambiar de aires, y estoy seguro que, en caso contrario, Horo-Horo no me lo perdonaría.

Asintió con la cabeza regalándole una bella y sincera sonrisa mientras pasaban al interior de la sala reservada y preparada al más mínimo detalle para la singular ocasión. Aire distendido, música rítmica tradicional pero opaca que se camuflaba bien entre las ricas y llamativas risas y vestimentas de todos los asistentes: artistas, famosos, estrellas efímeras, viejas glorias, periodistas, entendidos, amigos, empresarios, accionistas, diseñadores de todas las ramas y colores.

—Será mejor buscar caras conocidas o nos atacarán los invitados chupasangre.

Tiró de su mano siguiendo un camino entre la multitud separada con decisión. Yoh se dejó guiar, le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba mantener la calma y readaptarse a aquel tipo de ambiente que en su momento enterró con todos sus recuerdos, qué pensaría Pirika si supiera que un tiempo atrás él y su hermano se movían por aquellos círculos con una soltura innegable. Cerró los ojos dejándose arrastrar entre los perfumes agobiantes, dejando atrás ese pasado, y al volver a abrirlos, estaba seguro que en algún momento Anna aparecería, pero ahora, estaba allí con una Pirika divertida, cálida y elegantemente vestida de azul marino que también debía estar nerviosa, o al menos estresada. Así que tomo aire y recordó la principal función del acompañante insignificante.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, estás muy guapa Pirika-chan.

—¿Qué mejor forma de darle propaganda a la colaboración que qué yo use uno de mis diseños? —Acompañó sus palabras con un coqueto guiño, parecía que no estaba tan nerviosa—. Y alégrate de que no tuviera tiempo para hacerle uno igual a tu hermanito.

—Ya no me sorprendería nada de Hao.

Pirika apenas tardó en localizar la elegante cabeza de su maestra, sus cabellos verdes recogidos en un elaborado recogido y franqueada por el impasible guardaespaldas que siempre le acompañaba. Nada más llegar, la mujer se giró estrechándola en un profundo abrazo para, al separarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sacudirse la falda del vestido y recuperar la seriedad.

—Tu debes ser el  _otro_  Asakura.

—Yoh Asakura. —Marcó el nombre al extender la mano como saludo.

—¿Estás sola? —Ahí estaba, fue en ese momento sin razón que Yoh sí detectó los nervios en la menor de las chicas.

—Li Pai Lon está aquí, y es difícil no verle —contestó con una bella sonrisa malvada señalando cortésmente al hombre que la acompañaba.

—No me refiero a eso Jun —le respondió entredientes mirando a todas partes.

—Si me disculpáis, voy a por algo de beber, ¿Pirika?

—Gracias, Yoh.

—Buena idea, ¿por qué no le acompañas Li?

El hombre restó importancia con la mano mientras se alejaba de ellas con el otro acompañante. Poco le faltó a Pirika para perder toda la calma y coger los hombros de la otra mujer en ese preciso instante.

—Jun, tengo que hablar contigo, lo más privado que se pueda.

—Aquí entonces estaremos bien, nadie presta atención, si nos alejáramos, se montaría un revuelo. Así que cálmate y cuéntamelo todo.

—Me encontré con tu hermano anoche —susurró casi histérica.

—¿Y? —respondió rápida y expectante, con brillo en los ojos, a la par que algo de decepción por no haber estado presente en tan importante momento.

—¡Que no sé qué pasó! —Pirika bajó el rostro cansado antes de comenzar a mover de un lado a otro las manos sin sentido alguno por los nervios—. Estaba trabajando, y de pronto estaba allí, y mirándome, y estaba sola, y era de noche, y tenía un traje pendiente y... y... todo borroso. Algo pasó, estoy segura.

—¿Pirika, hemos vuelto a leer novelas románticas?

—No, te juro que no.

Ante la seriedad con la que la chica más joven negó la frase, no pudo más que estallar en una carcajada limpia. Al menos, pensaba Jun, todavía estaba a tiempo de asistir al gran momento. No es que disfrutara jugando a las casamenteras... Al menos no todo el tiempo, pero algo le decía que por sus personalidades tan contrastadas sería, cuanto menos, divertido ver cómo interaccionaban esos dos. Además del hecho de que quería a Pirika como si fuera su propia hermana pequeña; y que su hermano pequeño real necesitaba que lo trajeran de vuelta a la realidad lo antes posible o se convertiría en una calculadora con piernas. De ahí que dudara también que pasara algo la noche anterior.

—Mi hermanito será lo que quieras, pero, está jugando a ser un caballero remilgado. Horo-Horo se moriría esperando antes de que hiciera algo indecente a su pequeña princesita, o eso creo. —Ante esto, ella misma se puso seria y llevó un dedo al mentón—. Yo tampoco se lo perdonaría, así que ya ves...

—Vale, pero no me dejes sola—

—¡Ren!—Dentro de su elegancia eterna que comenzaba a poner enferma a Pirika, Jun levantó el brazo e hizo movimientos para que se acercara.

Tarde para Pirika, Jun ya había dedicido que era la hora de que aquella aburrida fiesta comenzara a animarse según sus planes. Mientras tanto, la más joven contaba cerrando los ojos los segundos que pasaban, aislándose del ruido ambiente e intentando recuperar la calma lo mejor posible.

—¿Pirika? —La voz de Jun la trajo a la realidad abriendo absorta los ojos azules ante los dorados de él.

Una sensación extraña en su garganta, a veces cálida a veces dañina dejando que se ahogara en un mar de oro peligroso. Tragó y apartó la mirada algo acalorada.

—Disculpa. —Llegó a susurrar mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Ren Tao apenas había emitido sonido alguno, es más se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza a la par que le daba la mano. Observando a la diminuta mujer envuelta en una tela deliciosamente colgada de su cuerpo en un tono azul parecido al de sus pupilas; estudiando el sonrojo que había causado en ella, quizá por su presencia, quizá por los recuerdos, quizá por verse atrapada en una bobada ahora sí sin salidas.

—Por fin. —Únicas palabras entre duras, ásperas y profundas.

—Sí, por fin... —Esquivaba su mirada, a la par que maldecía mentalmente a Jun que se retiraba de manera muy elegante —. Perdona lo de anoche, yo no...

—¿Miedo hacia mi persona?—resopló después de contestar con una mordaz sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—Oye, que el que apareció de la nada sin avisar ni pedir permiso fuiste tú. —Sí, Pirika estaba segura que fue miedo, pero eso no la iba a parar ahora que su ceño se había arrugado y así dejar que él mantuviera una actitud tan desafiante, por mucha razón que tuviera—. Y después dicen que eres un caballero, pues menudo caballero que entra dónde no le llaman sin hacer ruido, eso en mi casa va desde ladrón hasta pervertido—

De un modo u otro, a cada palabra subía el tono, y precisamente no era el momento idóneo para aquella posible discusión.

—Tenemos que terminar de perfilar un detalle del contrato, si me disculpas, Jun. —La cogió del brazo sin delicadeza alguna y entre los nuevos murmullos que se generaban, la sacó de allí hasta la recepción del hotel.

Pirika, a rastras, ahogaba su retahíla de improperios porque era consciente de la situación, pero eso no evitaba que intentara detenerle, o que al menos soltara su mano, pero no tuvo mucho éxito hasta que llegaron a la zona de los ascensores, reservada de ojos ajenos sí, pero no de unos ojos rojos.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces?

—No tolero que mis empleados me hablen así, voy a enseñarte un par de cosas.

Gruñó de frustración antes de verse arrastrada hacia el interior del ascensor, pensando en qué noticias llegarían a su hermano y cuánto tardaría éste en llegar a Tokio exigiendo castrar a Ren Tao.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no le importó que fuera. Y rápido.

* * *

Poco a poco el revuelo ajeno a él se extinguió, dejó la copa ya terminada sobre la barra y miró en rededor. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre el movimiento hipócrita de las personas, los gestos, las sonrisas, personas que cruzaban los ojos sin mirarse y no pudo evitar una corta sonrisa.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí. —La suave voz conocida venía de su derecha y no necesitaba girarse para reconocerle, le pidió otra copa y cuando la sirvieron se puso a su lado observando el mismo panorama como quien mira a los animales de un zoo—. Fuera de tu hábitat natural, pero esperando a la reina del baile todavía.

—No, haciendo un favor a la hermana de un amigo.

—La pequeña Usui... El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece, Yoh.

—Corrección, nadie escapa de sus redes, Hao.

—Pues ahí tienes a tu reina del baile.

El mayor elevó la copa ante el movimiento nuevo de gente que sin lugar a duda era signo de algo importante. Por un instante la música tomó la palabra en la sala que enmudeció en un silencio sepulcral al verla entrar, a ella, a la mujer más bella. Se abrían a su paso para dejarla pasar con su comitiva, sus cabellos dorados caían con gracia sobre sus pequeños hombros blancos. Aquel vestido de noche oscuro como la noche no le hacía justicia a sus ojos caídos y aburridos.

Hasta que por una milésima de segundo esos mismos ojos se cruzaron con unos castaños que tiempo atrás conocía muy bien, unos ojos cálidos y amables, con una mirada real y verdadera. Vibrante que sin lugar a duda fueron los que causaron aquel mínimo escalofrío por su espalda. Anna alzó el mentón y con algunas palabras secas despidió a Jeanne y a su otra asistenta para que la dejaran sola. En paso lento, aún adorada por las personas que estaban presentes y no se atrevían ni a dirigirle la palabra, con su aura de poder, llegó hasta la barra, obvió a Hao, y pidió algo fuerte.

—Veo que aún conservas el collar que te regalé.

—Qué haces aquí.

—Estoy acompañando a la pequeña diseñadora, ¿no crees que es una chica estupenda?

—Estupenda —respondió secamente antes de apretar sus dedos alrededor del vaso e irse, sin mirarle.

—Hao, Anna sigue enfadada, ¿qué hago?

—A ti es a quien le van las frígidas, hermanito.

* * *

...


	5. Tensión

Hao no evitó una marcada mueca irónica ante la expresión medio cómica, medio confusa de su hermano gemelo. No sabía exactamente cómo había acabado en aquella fiesta con la pequeña Pirika, y quería averiguarlo. Dejó su mirada recorrer una vez más la sala evitando el hastío que el decaimiento de Yoh le producía al comenzar la tercera copa, hasta que dio con Jun que dejaba a solas a la diseñadora y al mismísimo Ren Tao. También observó como la mujer de cabellos verdes le guiñaba un ojo y supo que Jun Tao era quien estaba moviendo los hilos para conseguir que aquel intrincado diseño de fiesta no fuera tan aburrida y que ya hubiera dado una gran exclusiva. El reencuentro de Anna y Yoh Asakura.

—Aunque mirándolo por otro lado, te ha venido bien. —Elevó su copa hacia la mujer de cabellos verdes que desaparecía de nuevo entre el gentío—. Parece que la Reina de Hielo todavía está, inexplicablemente, interesada en un simplonato como tú, hermanito.

Ahí estaba la risa típica de Yoh despreocupada antes de dar otro trago, parecía que el alcohol no le afectaba.

—Llevaba el collar de cuentas que le regalé, no puede ser tan malo.

Una extraña atmósfera les abrazó, un aire pacífico que sólo ellos, quizá por el lazo de sangre tan fuerte que poseían, podían sentir. Hao inconscientemente devolvió sus ojos hacia la chica de pelo azul, aquella pequeña mujer de carácter fuerte a la par que cómico. Usui Pirika. No recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que la conoció, seguramente en el  _atèlier_  de Jun Tao, y no resultaba difícil imaginársela entre telas concentrada en su trabajo; aunque al menos, no sería con aquel delicado vestido que esa noche llevaba. Tenía algo, parte de su personalidad inocente y apasionada que funcionaba como un imán para todo descuidado que se la cruzara y se dejara engañar por su dulzura. Y él comenzaba a descubrir candidatos.

—Deja de comerte con los ojos a mi acompañante —sonaba divertido Yoh sin darse la vuelta, más como una broma que una amenaza.

—No es mi tipo y no busco problemas con pueblerinos estúpidos. Tendrías que preocuparte más por Tao, supongo que te acordarás de ese nombre y todo lo demás, ¿verdad?

—¿Ren Tao? Muchas historias negras están asociadas a su nombre. —Pareció buscar algo en su memoria—. Se decía que dejó embarazada a Jeanne cuando aún modelaba.

—Curioso que tú oyeras esos rumores —le respondió Hao—, no sabía que mi hermanito se movió en tan buenos círculos.

Otra vez Yoh se rio, pero no era la misma sonrisa despreocupada, sino una marcada por el cansancio y el paso del tiempo. Hao no evitó detenerse un momento en sus ojos y comprobar como aquellos años le habían robado una parte de su alma. Lo que fuera que pasara después de todo, incluso de su inmiscusión, entre Anna y él, sólo ellos lo sabían, y eso que Hao había movido cielo e infierno para enterarse, pero ninguno de los dos fueron ellos mismos desde aquel instante pasado. En ese sentido, casi debía agradecerle a Jun Tao que les hubiera ayudado a reencontrarse esa noche en aquella fiesta, porque Hao dudaba que si no fuera por Pirika, hubiera sido imposible hacer que esos dos coincidieran en algún sitio otra vez.

Terminó su segunda copa que dejó en la barra, buscando de nuevo a la diseñadora.

—La nena tiene mucho entusiasmo pero ha estado demasiado tiempo resguardada tras las alas de Jun.

—¿Hao Asakura preocupándose por alguien que no sea el mismo? —Aunque tras la ironía, demostraba que él también sentía lo mismo que su hermano.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

Su voz baja y cortante alertó a Yoh quien primero buscó a Anna entre la muchedumbre, y al verla tan impasible como siempre, devolvió la mirada hacia su hermano. Hao con el mentón le indicó una pareja que salía atropelladamente del salón llamando la atención de todos. Yoh maldijo por lo bajo antes de soltar el vaso y seguir a una Pirika que era arrastrada por Ren hacia la recepción del hotel.

Quizá era la experiencia, Hao negó con la cabeza y buscó la cabellera plateada de Jeanne, cuando la encontró, se acercó a ella y le susurró lo que acababa de ver. Ni corta ni perezosa, la mujer de ojos rojos en un elegante giro se dio media vuelta y salió del salón disimuladamente.

—Anna, Anna, Anna —susurró sobre el hombro de la rubia cuando se vio a solas con ella—. Yoh ha salido corriendo tras Pirika al verla salir con Ren, y tu mánager los ha seguido sin dudarlo, ¿todos te abandonan por una más joven?

—Tan desagradable como siempre, Hao.

Anna hizo el ademán de irse, pero el hombre la cogió por el codo obligándola a mirarle.

—¿Sabías que es la hermana pequeña de Horo-Horo?

Por primera vez Anna abrió los ojos asombrada antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica pintada en la cara.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, querida cuñada.

—Y está lleno de cabrones.

* * *

—¿Qué me vas a enseñar?—No dejaba de gritar en el ascensor intentando soltarse del agarre inútilmente.

—Cállate o te callo —siseó cansado, sujetándole ambos brazos.

—¿A si? ¿Y cómo piensas callarme...?

Pero lo consiguió. La mirada fija y dura de sus pupilas metálicas cortó todo el arsenal de insultos que Pirika tenía preparado en su mente para dedicarle. Conocía muchas miradas peligrosas, pero como aquella que Ren Tao poseía no había visto ninguna. Ni la de Anna, ni siquiera la de Hao se le aproximaba. Eran esos mismos ojos felinos y astutos que desde el papel de las revistas ya le producía un estremecimiento, además de despertar un instinto de supervivencia natural que la obligaba a quedarse inmóvil.

La respiración de Pirika aumentó como su pulso, apenas escuchaba nada más que su corazón bombeando sangre en sus oídos, notaba el frío tacto de las manos de él contra sus antebrazos desnudos. Y como el miedo, un extraño y frío miedo la envolvían.

—Mucho mejor —susurró tras un tiempo Ren Tao satisfecho con el silencio.

Arrogante y complacido por haber conseguido su propósito. Elevó la comisura de su labio en un intento de sonrisa y dejó de mirarla al tiempo que llegaban a la planta del hotel en el que estaba instalado. Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, tiró de su brazo hasta llegar a la habitación. La suite constaba de una primera sala de estar lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una sola habitación del resto del hotel, la dejó caer sobre el sofá y él se sentó en uno de los dos sillones orejeros que había enfrente.

—Tenía un gran interés por conocerte, Usui Pirika. —No evitó la sonrisa al verla estremecerse cuando dijo su nombre—. Por muchos motivos, por fin.

Pirika aún estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo, y lo único que atinó fue a girar la cabeza hacia un lado altiva, cerrando incluso los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y la calma. Algo bastante complicado en esa situación y con su personalidad. Sin quererlo, su mente iba a otras situaciones porque el hecho de estar a solas con el mismo Ren Tao en una habitación lejos de todos y después de todo el revuelo que había armado para sacarla de la fiesta, no alentaba que nada bueno pudiera salir de allí. ¿Dónde estaba Jun cuando más se la necesitaba?

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos, entre decepcionada y aliviada al comprobar que el moreno seguía sentado majestuosamente en el sillón a bastante distancia de ella.

Una mueca ladeada apareció en sus labios a la par que entrelazaba los dedos a la altura de su rostro, aquella chica era demasiado fácil de manejar, se dijo sin pensarlo. Ahí estaba, quieta envuelta en una leve tela cual regalo, él sólo tenía que mover la mano y punto. Pero de ese modo no estaría satisfecho, Ren lo sabía muy bien, debía dedicar más tiempo a todo su plan si de verdad quería sentirse el triunfador. Porque debía hacer que ella cayera en toda la trampa ciegamente hasta que no pudiera escaparse de él. Hasta el último paso, hasta que no hubiera nada más allá y se pudiera sentir por fin liberado de aquel equipaje que una vez decidió jugar a la larga, porque así aumentaba sus posibilidades de victoria.

Y Ren Tao siempre ganaba.

—Ahora trabajas para mí, y tengo normas.

—¿Como secuestrar al personal?

Se le escapó una leve carcajada, Ren se puso de pie y notó como al instante ella se erguía en el asiento cual presa ante un depredador.

—Todo podría haber sido más sencillo si te hubieras sabido comportar en el salón de baile.

—¿Perdón? —exclamó ella en un impulso levantándose también—. No pienso tolerar este trato, de nadie.

Ella llegó a la puerta de la habitación, incluso la abrió, Ren tenía pensado darle ese placer de sentirse a las puertas de la libertad antes de coger su brazo y apresarla contra la pared del salón.

—¿Acaso te he dado permiso para irte?

No era momento de perderse en rincones de la imaginación, Pirika enfrentó por primera vez aquellos ojos dorados con la furia de los suyos.

—Yo diseño, creo, moldeo y hago sueños realidad. Y para eso me has contratado. Nada más. No para complacerte ni seguir tus normas.

—Estás equivocada. —Aquella actitud desafiante inesperada se desveló como un extraño aliciente al juego, estaba bien que ella pusiera algo de su parte, pero mucho mejor cuando debía ganárselo, qué atractiva podría resultar ser.

—Ren, deja a Pirika.

La puerta se cerró en un golpe sordo que no alteró al moreno que seguía intimidando a la chica hasta que sintió la mano de Yoh sobre su hombro. La tensión que segundos antes rodeaba a Pirika también había desaparecido, como su mirada, que ya no estaba sobre él, sino sobre el castaño entrometido. Ren dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes antes de apartar las manos que la enjaulaban para, con un gesto brusco del hombro, deshacerse de la mano del invitado no deseado también.

—Mira quién ha vuelto al redil después de todo, y en el papel del Santo Príncipe Azul ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar?

—Ren, apártate de ella. Es una niña.

—¿Vas a quitarme tú, Asakura? —Sería para enfurecer más al otro hombre, llevó las manos hasta la cintura de la chica acariciando sus caderas.

Pirika se asustó ante el tacto frío que la aferraba, sin fuerza pero dominador, aún en el sitio y que no presentía nada bueno. Yoh notó esa disconforme situación, había hecho bien en seguirlos, no sólo por el aprecio que le tenía a Horo-Horo, sino a ella misma. Además de que conocía bien a Ren Tao y ya presentía que aquello no podía terminar bien. Él sí conocía ese lado que Jun se negaba a ver. Él era conocedor de todos los recodos del pasado del que huían, Yoh sabía qué podía pasar por culpa de sus acciones.

—Si es necesario, lo haré. —Aquella voz no era la dulce que él siempre parecía tener, despreocupada, sino un tono envuelto en la dureza de quien no habla en balde.

Rompió en una carcajada atronadora, olvidando en un segundo plano a la chica, aunque no la soltaba.

—Ella trabaja para mí.

—No, trabaja para mi hermano, que es quién trabaja para ti.

—Asakura—

—Déjala —le interrumpió antes de que dijera algo innecesario—. Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo aquello, Ren.

Chascó la lengua, por un lado viéndose descubierto en sus intenciones; y porque ya no había otra forma de salir de allí que dando su brazo a torcer, algo que Ren Tao no le gustaba hacer. De pronto sintió el calor bajo sus manos, el contacto con aquella tela suave y delicada, fina y atractiva devolviéndole a la situación actual. Miró aquellos ojos azules y se inclinó sobre ella asegurándose que aún podían escucharle los dos, a la par que rompiendo toda barrera de intimidad.

—Deberías saber que consigo todo lo que deseo, sin importarme quién cae o sale mal parado. —Una de sus manos subió hasta su mentón a la par que acercaba su rostro, acariciando su mejilla deliberadamente, despertando una extraña contradicción en ella—. Y si para conseguirlo, tengo que hacerte daño, ten por seguro que lo haré, Pirika- _chan_.

En un segundo, si su maldito corazón había decidido jugar a princesas y héroes del amor, se frenó en seco siendo consciente de la realidad. La verdadera. La que estaba sucediendo y no quería que siguiera. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a tocarla y delante de otra persona? ¿Qué decencia o caballerosidad tenía ese individuo? El ceño de Pirika se frunció mientras su respiración se aceleraba, aquello no podía quedar así. Ren Tao no podía ir con esa actitud, y menos hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad. Ni objetos ni nada, Pirika explotó.

Su mano rompió el aire rápida hasta cruzar la mejilla del hombre en una sonora cachetada. Absolutamente todo había salido mal y tenía tanto por lo que llorar en ese momento que apenas podía contener la rabia. Aquella iba a ser la gran noche de sus nuevas colecciones, tenía que haber sido perfecta. Consciente de todo, segura de nada y hastiada, sobretodo, hastiada sintió que ya no tenía nada que perder frente a ese hombre, pero mucho que ganar dejando clara su posición.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que me voy a quedar quieta esperando ¡oh gran señor Tao! —Le devolvió enfadada antes de salir de allí con la cabeza muy alta, tragándose las lágrimas y dejando a los dos hombres solos tras otro portazo.

—¿Crees que lo ha aprendido de Anna? —Yoh sonrió ante su propia broma mientras escuchaba al otro hombre gruñir—. Yo también me alegro de saludarte después de todo.

* * *

...


	6. Visitaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí hace una eternidad pero aquí seguimos con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Cuatro días.

Pirika llevaba cuatro días irritada sin poder sacarse de la cabeza todas y cada una de las acciones y palabras del peor hombre con el que jamás había tenido la desafortunada casualidad de coincidir. Y el más terrorífico también: Ren Tao. Todo lo que había escuchado sobre él, se quedaba corto con el miedo que le hizo pasar esa noche.

Cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos, la imagen del culpable emergía en su mente como una maldición repitiendo cada uno de sus gestos en el hotel. Con aquellos ojos dorados fijos sobre ella, aquel brillo especial, que no lograba identificar pero bastaba para hacerla desconfiar y que un tétrico escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Por una vez Pirika podía maldecir sus impulsos ciegos por querer conocer al «famoso» hermano de Jun en persona. Había aprendido la lección.

Además, si eso no era suficiente para destrozar sus nervios, aún había algo presionándola y cerrando por banda su mente: la fecha límite para entregar los primeros bocetos de la nueva colección a Hao se estaba acercando a una velocidad estremecedora. Y Hao tampoco era un angelito.

Por supuesto, que no los tenía listos, es más, arrugó el papel que tenía entre las manos convirtiéndolo en una bola de rosa palo difuso, nada de lo que estaba creando la satisfacía. Absolutamente nada.

La irritación la cegaba; la fecha de Hao se clavaba en su nuca como una estaca; y si encima cerraba los ojos intentando recrear algo, aunque fuera un mísero anillo, aparecía él con aquella sonrisa.

Tomó aire, a situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas:

—Maldito imbécil, cabrón, rastrero, ególatra ¡que se cree el centro del universo!

Imposible de contener la cólera que quemaba su cuerpo, pero sintiéndose algo mejor al gritar lo que pensaba de su nuevo jefe, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de trabajo, eso sí, mucho más relajada. Parecía que surtía efecto, sintiendo que liberaba algo de carga de su espalda tensa.

Con el suspiro mientras empujaba algunos de los horribles bocetos al suelo, cerró los ojos y de nuevo, volvía a sentir ese miedo. No, aquello no se limitaba al miedo, sino que todo iba mucho más allá y como un simple encuentro, un estúpido intercambio de palabras podía dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados a su relativa tranquilidad. Eso era lo que más la irritaba, que sin querer estaba metida en un callejón sin salida que iba a acabar con ella como siguiera así.

Aunque hubieran pasado dos días, sólo necesitó cinco minutos para que absolutamente toda la privacidad que Jun le ayudó a mantener se volatilizara, y ahora, por su propia salud mental, tenía que tener toda forma de contacto con la realidad cerrada y olvidada. Sin teléfonos, sin agenda, sin redes sociales, sin Internet. Sin nadie a quien recurrir.

—Siempre todo puede ser peor —susurró mientras se levantaba callada de la mesa y se arrastraba hasta el diván dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo—, sobre todo cuando tu hermano tiene más puntos en común con un oso que con una persona.

En el cielo de la gran urbe era imposible discernir estrella alguna, si al menos el edificio estuviera en alguno de los barrios periféricos o, mejor, en el campo, podría deleitarse con la bella imagen del cielo nocturno. Sería tan romántico. Justo lo último en lo que quería pensar.

Cansada, pasó la mano por la tela aterciopelada de la cortina que cubría ese lateral arreglando una invisible arruga, de todas formas le gustaba mucho estar allí dentro. Pirika suspiró, e inevitablemente el rostro de ojos dorados volvió a su subconsciente. Qué ironía, debía darle las gracias a ese hombre horrible por tener un sitio en el que esconderse de su hermano.

Horo-Horo, como escuchó en el último mensaje de móvil antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara, estaba atrincherado en su piso, seguramente escupiendo fuego por la boca, esperando que volviera para pedirle explicaciones. Al parecer, tardó menos que un  _Tweet_  en llegar a Tokyo cuando saltó la fatídica noticia de su desaparición «dulcemente cogida de la mano» de Ren Tao en las redes sociales. Obviamente su querido hermano no sonaba muy entusiasmado.

—Como si fuera posible que haya algo entre ese pervertido y yo. ¡Ese maldito cerdo creído! —Aspiró con ansia cerrando los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras volvía a pasar la mano por la tela de la cortina—. No me voy a tirar a los brazos del primero que se me cruce, además, yo quiero un hombre dulce y comprensible que me quiera y, sobre todo, me trate bien y me valore. Y me deje hacer lo que quiera.

Cuatro días allí encerrada por iniciativa propia le estaban pasando factura por fin. Ya era hora de buscar ayuda y dejar de auto compadecerse como una cría, al fin y al cabo en algún momento tendría que ver a su hermano, y si pudiera hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza antes de ello, mejor que mejor. O terminaría a golpes limpios con Horo-Horo.

Antes de acercarse a la mesa a por alguno de los teléfonos, Pirika prefirió pensar en las posibilidades que tenía. Se levantó y se asomó a una de las paredes de cristales desde la que se vislumbraba una bonita panorámica de las luces de la calle y demás edificios. Demasiado temprano para que las calles estuvieran vacías, demasiado tarde para que hubiera rastro de sol. Dejó que las yemas de sus dedos trazaran unas tímidas líneas contra el frío cristal, no pensaba llamar a su hermano por razones muy obvias, y por consiguiente tampoco podría hablar con Tamao, a primera vista su mejor carta. Jun también estaba fuera de toda cuestión, era la última persona con la que querría mantener aquella conversación, y se encontró preguntándose si tenía a alguien más con quién hablar de sus problemas, o al menos, de ese problema en cuestión.

Desde el exterior del cristal del invernadero, alguien la observaba mientras se quitaba unos guantes.

Frunció los labios, qué sencillo era leer a la pequeña diseñadora, demasiado predecible para ese carácter explosivo del que muchas veces había escuchado alabar a otros profesionales con los que había trabajado. Había hecho bien en ir, sobre todo en llegar antes que otros indeseados, así hasta podría dialogar con ella sobre algunos asuntos personales antes de sacarla de la jaula.

Levantó la mirada hacia la estructura metálica que la separaba del mundo admirando la belleza de cada forja y recordando que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de primera mano todo su diseño, pocos sabían que fue uno de los pocos trabajos de Tamao antes de dejar de ejercer la Arquitectura para irse con el inconsciente de Horo-Horo al norte. ¿Cómo habría llegado aquello allí?

Dio un paso al frente y con el mínimo ruido posible la abrió y la cerró cortando la leve brisa helada que quería colarse en el mundo de Pirika.

—Como no hable con alguien me voy a volver loca —exclamó enojada la diseñadora y no le quedó más remedio que sonreír. Iba a ser muy divertido.

La muchacha le daba la espalda y seguía crispada por los nervios, justo como él le había dicho que tendría que estar. Por un segundo, dejó que un golpe helado corriera desde su estómago a su cerebro antes de desecharlo para observar de nuevo a la joven, no le gustaba que él la conociera tan bien. Su cabellera azul caía suelta por la espalda marcando su menuda silueta, vestía cómoda, pero sin dejar olvidado su estilismo con un jersey fino y una falda, al menos, se dijo, sabía combinar y adaptarse a cada situación.

A quién quería engañar, sabía muy bien la fama y potencial que guardaba, y Hao también, por ello había preparado aquel lugar para ella, desde las cortinas hasta el juego de té.

La voz de Pirika en una nueva y desconcertante pregunta le devolvió a la realidad entre manos.

—¿Yoh? —Se preguntó llevándose un dedo al mentón, curiosa, era la mejor opción que tenía.

Lo que Pirika no esperaba que una voz fría pero melódica le respondiera.

—Ni lo intentes, chiquilla.

—Con Hao si que no pienso hablar. —Continuó su diálogo inconsciente, hasta que algo se movió en su cerebro, entonces se giró asombrada para comprobar que no era una ilusión—. ¡Kyouyama-san!

Al menos su reacción había sido divertida, y ahora podía sentir su mirada escudriñándola, como segundos antes ella había hecho. Sin demostrar molestia por tal examen siguió hasta la mesa de trabajo donde dejó caer su bolso sobre los destrozados intentos de bocetos. Frunció los labios de nuevo, nunca lo diría en voz alta, Anna podría ser todo lo sincera que quisiera, pero sabiendo el largo camino que aún le quedaba por recorrer a la chica, antes se mordería la lengua que compartir su admiración por los diseños que cada colección mantenían al mundo en vilo. Jun Tao estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con ella manteniéndola bajo su ala y aislándola de lo que realmente decían de ella. Hasta ahora, cambió la mueca por un intento de sonrisa, ahora le tocaba a ella Anna Kyouyama hacer algo por Pirika, y le cumpliría el mayor deseo de cualquier diseñador. Pero para ello primero iban a tener que solventar problemas no deseados: Ren Tao. Jamás se explicaría por qué él de todos estaba involucrándose con la diseñadora. Lo peor no eran sus acciones, que podrían rebatirse fácilmente, sino las acciones colaterales que había despertado sin querer. O queriendo, en cuyo caso sería más peligroso de lo que podría suponer.

Todavía no había logrado salir del asombro inicial. Allí estaba, Pirika aún no se lo creía, pero era tan real como todo lo que la rodeaba. Justo delante de ella, con su aura de intocable, de despropósito elegante al soltar el bolso, el abrigo camel bien cerrado a su cintura, unas enormes gafas de sol oscuras a pesar de que la noche caía sobre Tokio, que justo en ese momento se quitó mostrando sus fieros ojos negros, los mismo que embrujaban a todas las cámaras. Anna asintió y con la elegancia que caracterizaba cada uno de sus desfiles imposible de imitar, se sentó en la silla y dejó caer junto al bolso un par de guantes de piel en negro.

—Un té. Por favor.

—En seguida, Kyouyama-san —respondió como un resorte sin reponerse de la impresión.

Pirika había trabajado con nombres de mucho peso, sobre todo en su andadura europea de la mano de Jun; incluso sabía lo horrible que podía ser trabajar con gente que no respetaba su trabajo. Sin embargo, nunca antes había sentido esa presencia tan poderosa que Anna estaba desplegando en la sala. Ahora sabía por qué era la mejor.

La chica se dirigió a una mesita auxiliar donde tenía un hervidor de agua, mientras calentaba el líquido cogió una de las tazas y sirvió una dosis generosa de té en el filtro. Cuando la máquina saltó, cogió la jarra y vertió el líquido hirviendo cuidadosamente a través del filtro metálico empapándolos bien para que el agua que llegara a la taza tuviera un delicioso color caramelo. Tuvo que sujetar la taza con ambas manos nerviosa de que se le pudiera caer al pasársela.

—Aquí tiene, Kyouyama-san.

—Anna está bien. —Tomó un primer sorbo antes de clavar aquellos ojos sobre ella—. Nadie tiene que saber que he venido.

—Por, por supuesto Anna. —Era una sensación extraña la de decir solo su nombre como si se conocieran desde siempre.

—He venido por una cuestión personal; más bien, me han hecho venir. —Tomó un poco de té con los ojos cerrados paladeando el sabor de la vainilla, té negro, quizá algunos pétalos de rosas—. Tamao está preocupada, quiere que vuelvas a casa lo antes posible. Y no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Jun se está ocupando de tu vida privada y de tu hermano. Aunque lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con alguien, o sí, te volverás loca.

Todo aquello lo dijo con la fuerza acostumbrada a mandar pero a la par el suficiente sentimiento como para hacerle entender más allá del mensaje todas las implicaciones que quería. Además de su simple presencia, el porte que mantenía recto de su espalda, el leve contacto de sus labios contra la porcelana, como de algún modo magnético atraía todas las miradas hacia su persona y no defraudaba.

Ahora comprendía que Anna estaba a otro nivel, tenía un carisma especial que inundaba el lugar en el que ella misma se encontraba, y Pirika debía tener eso en mente a la hora de dibujar. Frunció el ceño, aquella oportunidad era la mejor que había tenido en su vida gracias a Hao, y ahora que por fin había conocido a la modelo, sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, justo lo que siempre quiso: una colección grande, que quedara en la memoria de todos, que se convirtiera en un referente.

Ni cuando Jun se lo propuso, ni cuando llegó, ni cuando conoció a Hao, sino hasta ese mismo momento Pirika no aceptó la idea de que su sueño se podía cumplir y que sería más fácil de lo que esperaba, lo tenía todo: la idea, la marca, los costos, la modelo, la propaganda. Y sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el diván, su colección era lo que tenía que preocuparle ahora, no aquel hombre.

Ren Tao.

Y todo lo que la presencia de Anna había hecho por ella, despareció en el preciso momento que su nombre volvió a la mente de Pirika como un huracán.

Una leve sonrisa apreció en los labios de la más joven, hasta que no resolviera aquello que le pasaba con Ren, no podría centrarse en la colección y crear algo que la satisficiera por completo. El problema era ¿qué es lo que le pasaba exactamente con Ren? A parte del miedo que despertaba cada vez que se cruzaba con su mirada.

—Niña estúpida, no me estás escuchando.

Anna bajó la taza bruscamente, fijándose en la chica con la mirada perdida, sonriendo como una tonta, seguramente perdida en algún sueño olvidándose de la delicada cuestión que tenían entre mano. Ren Tao no podía tomarse a la ligera, menos aun cuando se desconocían los motivos que le llevaban a actuar así. La modelo estudió a la diseñadora por un segundo, podría haber  _demasiados_  motivos detrás de aquel interés que había demostrado en Pirika Usui.

—No —admitió con relativa facilidad—, estaba pensando.

—Eso puedo verlo yo misma.

—¡Ah! Anna —otra vez tardaba en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba—, perdona, perdona, estoy, yo no…

—Ahórrate tus excusas, he venido a hablar. No porque quiera, sino porque hay cosas que debo dejarte claro.

—No, no, gracias por venir, es un placer conocerte y eso me ayudará en el dibujo… —Comenzó a divagar nerviosa hasta que recordó el rumor que Jun le contó sobre ella y su nuevo amigo deteniéndola abruptamente—. Si es por Yoh, sólo somos—

—Amigos —la cortó cansada—, lo sé, como una hermana pequeña. Le conozco demasiado bien. Hao es el peligroso, y sigue suelto.

Ni siquiera había alterado el tono al decirlo con aquellos finos labios rosados, pero eran suficiente para que la menor estallara en un mar de carcajadas, como si fueran la llave de su jaula que le provocaba una gran ligereza en el corazón imposible de controlar. Una música viva inundando el  _atelier_  que brotaba de su interior más profundo gracias a Anna.

—Cuánta razón, cuánta razón —añadió cuando pudo encontrar un momento en el que respirar.

Palabras que se vieron correspondidas con un leve y tímido intento de sonrisa por parte de Anna que era como una corriente de aire nuevo y fresco.

—Aunque por lo que tengo entendido, os lleváis muy bien.

—Si a obedecer a todo lo que diga para que no me grite lo consideras llevarse bien, entonces tienes roda la razón, somos amigos del alma —otra sonrisa compartida entre ambas—, yo prefiero llamarlo instinto de supervivencia.

De pronto, ya no había tensión, no había frío, no había un escalón entre ella y Pirika, todo lo contrario, ni siquiera Anna parecía la misma persona. Ahora tenía un aire de tranquilidad y presencia que acababa con sus miedos. Quizá por eso, Pirika se atrevió a ir más allá y buscar solución a una de las dudas que la atemorizaban.

—Anna, no soy tonta y sé que en todo esto hay algo más complicado que no entiendo y que de alguna forma tampoco me incumbe pero… Estoy metida en ello.

—«Mantente alejada de Tao». —Dejó la taza vacía sobre el plato cerrando los ojos—. Yoh quería que te diera ese consejo de su parte. Ren volverá, pero lo mejor es que mantengas cierta distancia de él, todo lo demás no importa. Olvídalo, no dejes que pese sobre ti. Eso, es algo que a ti no debe incumbirte.

—¿Por qué? —Apenas fue un susurro confuso—. No es que quiera estar con él, no me malinterpretes, menos después de todo lo que hizo, y bueno tan sólo hay que mirarle a esos ojos tan fríos que tiene… ¿eh?

Una cristalina sonrisa imposible que nunca esperó escuchar. Anna.

—Sin lugar a duda, sois hermanos. —Se levantó poniéndose los guantes—. De todas formas, tienes trabajo para mí. Espero sólo lo mejor.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. —Comenzó a moverse incómoda —. Entonces, ¿puedo llamar a Yoh?

Ahogó una exclamación antes de taparse la boca con un golpe sordo, Pirika tendría que aprender a pensar antes de hablar, ese maldito defecto.

—Aléjate de Tao. —Un segundo en el que pensó mejor lo que acababa de decir—. Y de Jeanne también, estuvo muy atada sentimentalmente a Ren… Y de Hao, le gusta jugar con la gente y tú puedes ser un buen juguete.

—Consejos muy sabios; aunque no hará falta. —Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia la voz masculina y profunda que conocían envuelta en una corriente de aire frío que entraba por la puerta abierta—. Tampoco imaginaba que tú fueras del tipo de dar consejos, Anna.

Sin darle tiempo a ninguna de las dos a reaccionar, recorrió los escasos pasos hasta detenerse frente a Pirika y disfrutar del miedo que recorría su rostro quitándole todo el color. La voz de Anna instándole a que se largara de allí quedaba olvidada, mientras él no podía evitar perderse en las finas facciones de la más joven. Demasiados planes de ataque se formulaban en su mente, pero también iba deshaciéndolos a medida que se recordaba que el cazador siempre debía ser paciente. Cogió un mechón de su cabello que enredó en uno de sus dedos aspirando el alegre perfume de ella.

—Tao, déjala.

—Anna —susurró sin apartar la mirada de sus escurridizos ojos—, ¿no deberías estar atendiendo a tus aires de grandeza que te quitaron lo que más querías?

Había sido un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero también era el mejor ataque posible para deshacerse de la entrometida antes de que interfiriera más en su plan y así quedarse a solas con aquel corderito llamado a expiar los pecados ajenos.

Perdió un segundo contemplándola, viendo su pequeña nariz fruncirse, como sus ojos azules se movían inquietos de sus pies al suelo protegidos por una hermosa línea de pestañas perfectas. Aquellos labios pálidos a pesar del leve tono rosa que una olvidada barra de carmín le dio, como el cabello le caía con gracia enmarcando su rostro y sus hombros, aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Ren Tao chascó la lengua, antes de abrir la solapa izquierda de su chaqueta y extraer un sobre del bolsillo interno. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo, sin pasar por alto los bocetos ensuciados, como la vida misma: hasta lo más puro y hermoso se puede corromper de la manera más sencilla, con el gesto más mínimo.

Sin pensarlo, con una sonrisa se inclinó hacia su oreja, notando el leve escalofrío en su piel al ver cómo se estremecía por su aliento en aquella zona sensible. Era una debilidad que le convenía conocer de cara al futuro.

—De parte de mi hermana, que nos llevemos bien, ¿serás una buena chica, Pirika?

* * *

Cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su memoria le trajera la melódica voz de Anna Kyouyama envolviéndole desde su interior. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la escuchaba, que no la sentía, que tanto la había deseado diciendo su nombre.

A pesar de la época del año en la que se encontraban, podía estar en el porche disfrutando del jardín del viejo  _onsen_  en el que vivía, de las estrellas titilantes y el silencio absoluto de la periferia. A su lado, el objeto endemoniado que había dado un nuevo rumbo a su vida en los últimos días y era responsable de cada uno de los cambios y consecuencias.

Una corta carcajada escapó recordando la última vez que sonó. Había cogido el teléfono sin más, pensando que sólo podría ser una persona y casi deseó escuchar el tono furioso de Horo-Horo medio recriminándole que no había protegido a su pequeña, querida e inocente hermana del insufrible y malcriado Tao. Tenía preparado todo un batallón de excusas y preguntas, cuando escuchó su voz. Era ella.

Yoh tuvo que comprobarlo, sí, el identificador de llamada ponía su nombre, no un número cualquiera, sino el único contacto que tenía registrado en aquel maldito objeto insufrible.

Anna.

Era extraño que fueran ellos dos, en última instancia, quienes fueran a hablar de la diseñadora. Por lo que pudo saber Tamao se puso en contacto con ella preocupada por Pirika, y sabiendo que fueron juntos a la presentación, ella le llamó a él. Anna quería lo que todos, averiguar cuánto le había afectado Ren Tao, y él, después de sacarla del hotel, era quien mejor lo sabía. Curiosamente, sólo pudo sacarla de allí, nada más; le pagó el primer taxi que encontró y dejó que ella misma eligiera la dirección. Poco sabía que iría al  _atélier_. De donde ahora no podía salir.

Se lo jugó todo a una carta con aquella llamada sorpresa y convenció a Anna para que fuera a verla. Ahora esperaba los resultados, mientras daba vueltas a todo aquello que años atrás enterró en su memoria. De nuevo, ellos: Horo-Horo, Tamao, Jeanne, Hao, Ren, Anna y él volvían a compartir un tablero de ajedrez, sin saber muy bien el porqué de la partida ni qué pintaba Pirika en todo aquello. Una partida no nueva, sino que, como todo en la vida, comenzaba en algún punto del pasado que de nuevo volvía a dejar pasar el tiempo.

El sonido vibrante del teléfono sobre la madera del suelo le trajo de vuelta, ahí estaba de nuevo.

Anna.

Cogió el teléfono y abrió la línea más seguro que ninguna de las veces anteriores.

— _Le he dado tu dirección, es mejor que vaya a hablar contigo, lleva demasiado tiempo encerrada en esta pajarera sin sentido_.

—Parece que eres una buena amiga, Anna.

— _Ni amiga ni mierdas, Asakura, haz tu parte o seré yo quien te parta la cara_.  _Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que insistió en mandarme a mí, imbécil._

Una sonrisa, sí lo era, pero le seguía dando vergüenza admitirlo; tanta como a Anna, porque él sabía que ella se estaba muriendo de curiosidad de conocerla. La conversación se había acabado, pero algo les impedía romperla por completo, Yoh lo sabía y aquello le dolía demasiado.

—¿Por qué no te vienes con ella y tomamos un té los tres?

— _¡Eres insufrible!_

Ahora no reprimió la carcajada que rompió en su garganta cuando colgó, se la podía imaginar perfectamente sulfurada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los puños apretados. Maldiciendo su nombre una y otra vez, sin faltarle razón para ello.

Mientras esperaba que ella llegara, se levantó y fue a la cocina, preparando agua para hervir. Quizá era el momento de volver a la seriedad y dejar sus asuntos pendientes con Anna para más tarde.

El timbre, le dio la razón, Pirika había llegado al tiempo que el hervidor de agua silbaba.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Exclamó al escuchar una segunda vez la puerta—. Bienvenida a Funbari Onsen.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

El asombro pintaba sus ojos azules mientras la invitaba a pasar por los pasillos hasta la sala de estar, la antigua zona de descanso de los empleados. Tras dejarla para que se acomodara, fue a por el té y lo sirvió sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Un antiguo Onsen, pertenecía a mi madre, mi abuelo lo compró hace tiempo, después de que sus primeros dueños murieran misteriosamente—soltó aquella sonrisita que se metía en los nervios de la chica—. Pero eso no es de lo que vamos a hablar.

Con ello suspiró relajando los hombros, sin dejar de dar vueltas a la taza humeante que tenía entre manos.

—¡Estoy harta! —Explotó por fin— ¡El creído es un gilipollas que no sé qué mosca le ha picado! ¡Y luego está el otro gilipollas, mi hermano! ¡Y! ¡Y! ¡Anna es lo más del mundo!

—Lo sé —¿Aquella era la chica asustada?—, y estoy segura que te ha dado mi mensaje.

—Por supuesto, y qué esperabas, ¿Qué corra a tirarme a sus brazos después de que me secuestrara? —A cada palabra subía el tono estampando finalmente el vaso contra la mesa— ¡Estás LOCO! Pero sigue siendo mi jefe.

* * *

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^
> 
> También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> Hasta pronto.
> 
> PL.


	7. Reina y Rey

Eran justo estos momentos los que demostraban que Pirika y Horo-Horo eran hermanos de sangre. Hasta habían tenido la misma reacción y actitud la primera vez que ambos se encontraron con Ren Tao. Yoh Asakura no reprimió la sonrisa que brotaba sola ante los recuerdos por la rabieta de la chica. Estaba seguro que ahí había algo más, por mucho que la actitud de Ren le hubiera afectado, cosa que no dudaba en lo más mínimo, ya que era suficiente para hacer hervir la sangre a cualquiera. Estaba seguro que Pirika todavía se guardaba algo más dentro de ella que podría estar a su favor, o en su contra.

—No, por supuesto que no, Pirika-chan —murmuró a la par que le servía otra taza de té verde.

Entonces se tomó un segundo de silencio en el que cambió la mirada hacia el patio repasando mentalmente el plan y la situación actual. Le había pedido a Anna que fuera a hablar con Pirika por dos grandes razones: una y la más obvia que se conocieran. Yoh estaba seguro que la menor se vería atraída por la personalidad de Anna y esto no solo le ayudaría en la creación de su colección, sino que también la ayudaría a ver más allá del mundo que Jun le estaría mostrando. No debía perder de vista quien era la mentora y protectora de Pirika desde que voló del lado de su hermano ni el mundo dónde se estaba moviendo.

La otra razón de que ellas dos se vieran primero, era conseguir tiempo para hablar con Horo-Horo. Intentar calmarlo fue una aventura imposible a pesar de las numerosas llamadas y, justo ahora era necesario que se tranquilizara si quería sacarle alguna información. Viendo que sus intentos fracasaban, decidió avisar a Tamao para pedirle la colaboración necesaria mientras que a él no le quedó más remedio que pensar por su cuenta cuáles debían ser lo motivos de Ren para poner a Pirika en aquella situación. Porque obviamente no se conocían de nada. Porque conocía bien a Ren y sabía cómo pensaba. Porque no quería que Pirika saliera mal parada de algo que no le incumbía.

Y todo aquello le devolvía al principio del problema, Yoh giró la cabeza de nuevo hacía ella, la joven que sin ser consciente había abierto una cicatriz. Al menos, sonrió, era más fácil calmarla a ella que a su hermano. Justo estaba con la mirada lejana, la nariz arrugada perdida en su propia memoria. Podía ver la belleza, incluso un extraño aire delicado que tenía, que obviamente, en menos de un segundo era capaz de destruir sustituyéndolo por ese carácter tan propio; se sorprendió pensando que incluso puede que lo que Tao necesitara era chocarse de cabeza con una mujer así. Algo dentro de él le decía que Pirika no se iba a dejar enredar en una trama de cuando ellos eran jóvenes, al mismo tiempo que ella quizá sí podría cerrar el capítulo que Ren quería vengar y justamente, era porque no tenía nada que ver con ello.

—Todo esto es muy extraño —sus conscientes palabras le devolvieron allí—, y deja de sonreír como un idiota, Yoh Asakura.

—Es que tienes razón, y puede que todo esto ni siquiera tenga que ver contigo pero Ren es más cabezota que tu hermano.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

—Que Ren no está interesado en ti, sino en alguna estúpida venganza de las que solo él se acuerda —soltó su acostumbrada risa crispando a la chica.

—Pues que se busque otro pasatiempo en vez de joder a la gente —tras decirlo y cruzarse de brazos enfadada cayó en la cuenta de algo que Yoh acaba de decir—. ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con sus venganzas? Que yo sepa él y Jun se llevan bastante bien…

Justo lo que él pensaba de la chica, por lo que se tomó su tiempo antes de confiarle una de sus suposiciones que todavía no había podido contrastar.

—No Jun, sino con tu hermano, Horo-Horo.

Silencio. Su cabeza se quedó paralizada intentando procesar y comprender la corta afirmación que Yoh había dicho con tanta naturalidad. Se aisló del sonido del patio, de la noche fresca, de la sala y la compañía, Pirika se repetía una y otra vez esperando que su cabeza explotara o le dijeran que aquello era una broma. ¿Su hermano había hecho algo tan sumamente malévolo en el pasado que pudiera enfadar a Ren Tao que éste seguía buscando venganza y lo iba a pagar con ella?

—OK. Desde el principio porque este bulo no me lo trago.

—Se está haciendo tarde, quizá sería mejor dejarlo para mañana. —Se levantó y cogió los dos vasos sucios y la tetera—. Necesitas el descanso, puedes usar la habitación que prefieras de esta planta, y cuidado con los fantasmas.

—¡Espera Asakura! —Se volvió—. Hay otro asunto del presente y que me preocupa más y puesto que tú eres aquí el que lo sabe todo, más te vale ayudarme.

Pirika observó cómo dejaba otra vez los vasos y la tetera sobre el tatami y regresaba a su lado en la madera del porche, le estaba diciendo que era todo oídos.

—Tengo que estar en la presentación de una colección en unos meses en París y él es quien va en nombre de la Casa. Los dos solos.

—¿Qué?

—Y lo que me asusta no es el tiempo de avión, sino todo lo que se mueve alrededor de un evento como este, fiestas pre-desfile, fiestas post-desfile, estar en otros desfiles, recepciones, el mismo trabajo que tiene montar todo el espectáculo. Y mi honor y orgullo de diseñadora, que está en juego en todo esto.

—Bueno —asumió cerrando los ojos a los pocos segundos de reflexión sobre un tema que no entendía—, eso sólo quiere decir que tenemos un tiempo límite para resolver este embrollo o, al menos, averiguar qué quiere.

—¿Y si no es así? ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí y ahora?!

La risa, hasta ahora irritante del hombre, en aquella ocasión le sonó diferente a Pirika, de algún modo siempre igual, siempre tranquila y serena que rompió su agonía. Quizá esa era la característica más atractiva de su personalidad, la tranquilidad que transmitía. Algo que contrastaba con el corto temperamento de Anna, se recordó, y esperaba que en algún momento pudiera devolverle el favor que le estaba haciendo cuando él quisiera hablar de su pasado con la modelo porque era fácil ver que sólo había heridas que nunca cicatrizaron.

—Si no lo conseguimos, estoy seguro que sabrás valerte sola ante Ren Tao.

Sin más, se levantó por segunda vez, sacudió su trasero, recogió los vasos y desapareció por la puerta dejándola con la respuesta en la boca.

Rodeó las piernas con sus brazos apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas, quizá era mejor recoger todo y volver al  _atélier_ , al menos podría pensar tranquila. Anna tenía razón, se sorprendió recordando mientras se sonrojaba al recordarla, Yoh no le había dado falsas esperanzas, ni siquiera había hecho uso de un saber todopoderoso y respondido así a sus preguntas; tan sólo la había escuchado y le había dado las respuestas reales, sin maquillar, sin envolver en tul; sino franco, liso, sencillo y accesible. Lo que necesitaba.

Había sido como un primer boceto debía ser, como todos los primeros bocetos son; y cuando el artista deja de crear, cuando la magia de ese primer boceto desaparece, es entonces cuando se comienza a maquillar la falta de ideas y esconder la verdad en intrincados telares.

¿Por qué justo ahora se tenía que ver metida en un juego que le era ajeno? Justo ahora que estaba en el momento apropiado de lanzar su carrera, cuando aún no había comenzado a maquillar sus diseños.

Y en mitad del huracán, se encontraba Ren Tao.

Era cuestión de tiempo, notaba como el cansancio le iba ganando, el suave arrullo del agua en el patio no ayudaba, el té también estaba haciendo efecto; pero sobre todo las cortas palabras que había intercambiado con Yoh y saberse a salvo en algún lugar en el que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, donde había podido deshacerse de toda la tensión a la que estaba sometida.

Desde algún punto lejano, el dulce tono de una voz que le regañaba antes de sentirse rodeada de calor, elevada en el aire, le hizo darse cuenta que finalmente se estaba quedando dormida y no opuso resistencia.

—Creía que esta noche no volverías a casa.

—Me ofendes, hermanito. Encima que me sacrifico para cuidar de los niños mientras tú quedas con la Reina de Hielo…

Yoh no podía negar lo evidente, tan sólo apretó más los dedos alrededor del teléfono móvil que acababa de colgar.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Hao.

—Tengo un gusto refinado, creía que lo sabías. —De nuevo el puño de Yoh se emblanqueció de la fuerza mientras bajaba la mirada, claro que lo sabía—. Y me debes una más, hermanito.

Con Pirika entre los brazos, Hao se dio la vuelta y siguió algún camino conocido a través de los pasillos laberínticos de la antigua posada, él tenía sus habitaciones y despacho en el piso superior. Abrió la puerta corrediza de su dormitorio y dejó a la chica sobre la cama recordando el quebradero de cabeza que le supuso a su hermano pequeño aceptar aquella pieza de mobiliario occidental en el tradicional  _onsen_. Tras ello, se fue al baño, una buena ducha antes de que comenzara la broma le iría bien. Cuando salió, dispuesto a acostarse, ya se escuchaba el silbido de la tetera por los pasillos, Anna estaba a punto de llegar.

Una leve mueca de diversión se pintaba en su cara mientras se recogía el cabello húmedo en una cola baja. La obligación le llamaba, a veces un hermano mayor tenía que actuar como un hermano mayor.

Entró en su habitación disfrutando de la extraña sensación que le daba tener a la joven Usui indefensa en su cama, ajena absolutamente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sin poder luchar contra ello. Al menos él tenía una cierta idea de lo que pasaba en aquel revuelo de personas, de vidas, todavía tenía sus fuentes de información activas y confirmadas, y controlaba a casi todos los implicados.

Independientemente de todo aquello, Pirika era buena, se había llevado una grata sorpresa con su profesionalidad, nadie se lo podía negar, menos aún después del modo en que Jun la estaba vendiendo al mundo. Era evidente que el jueguecito que Tao estaba desplegando iba a herirla, pero estaba seguro que se recuperaría de todo y con un poco de suerte sabría aprovecharse de la oportunidad que la farsa también le brindaba.

—Los hermanos Tao son muy díscolos, seguro que no sabías con quién te asociabas en esto, muñequita linda.

Sino fuera por la altura, estaba seguro que podría haberse dedicado al modelaje. Quizá no con tanto éxito como Anna, o sin la doble imagen que Jeanne tuvo en su momento, pero la inocencia también vendía y mucho. Por primera vez comenzaba a creer que el joven Tao estaba jugando con un fuego que podría írsele de las manos, y en ese caso, él estaría allí para aprovecharse de ello.

Volviendo al presente, no estaba mal dormir con su compañía, y sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor sería cuando se despertara al día siguiente encontrándose en una casa desconocida y acompañada en la cama nada más y nada menos que por él. Poco podría superar la excitación que le producía atormentar a la inocente muchacha.

No podía esperar a que llegara la mañana ¿gritaría? ¿Le pegaría? O por el contrario, ¿se lanzaría? ¿Se dejaría explorar? Lo dudaba, pero soñar era gratis.

—Pero primero, mi hermanito.

Las habitaciones del piso superior tenían un balcón continuo entre todas ellas que daba al patio imitando al porche de la primera planta. Hao abrió la ventana mientras encendía un cigarrillo y escuchaba la voz de Anna atacando a Yoh con su venenosa lengua. En cierto modo comprendía que su hermano la amara.

Bueno, quizá esperar a que sufra un poco no era mala idea, ya bajaría cuando se aburriera de escucharles evitar su pasado común.

* * *

Anna no necesitaba llamar a la puerta, ni ser invitada a pasar en esa casa. En algún momento fue un gesto natural en ella recorrer los pasillos a veces cálidos, a veces lóbregos, del viejo  _onsen_  maldito recordando cuando ella hubiera dejado todo atrás sin pensarlo dos veces para reabrir el local con él. Cuando era una estúpida crédula.

Un lugar que en un algún momento pasado se prometió no volver a pisar.

Y allí estaba.

Invitada por él, Yoh Asakura, culpable, testigo y víctima de todo, tanto como ella; le gustaba mentirse a sí misma.

Se descalzó en la entrada dejando su bolso y abrigo sobre la mesa-recibidor que tanto odiaba y nunca logró tirar, entró a la sala de estar en la que nada había cambiado: la misma mesa, el mismo televisor, el té humeante servido en la misma bandeja comida por el tiempo, y él sentado de espaldas en el mismo lugar de siempre. Como si nunca se hubiera ido de allí.

Aquella era la espalda del hombre que más amaba y odiaba. Sus hombros relajados, estilizado pero no por ello daba la sensación de debilidad. Tenía algo, su aura, su sonrisa, sus manos, sus ojos, que era suficiente para verse atraída por él. Anna estaba segura que, desde otra perspectiva, Pirika también lo había visto y por ello confiaba tanto en un desconocido. Abrió la puerta de un pequeño armarito, sacó un cojín del que sacudió el polvo de los años hasta dejarlo caer justo a su lado en la madera del suelo, frente al mismo paisaje tradicional que pudo llegar a odiar. Erguida, como de pequeña le enseñaron, se sentó sobre sus piernas y tomó entre sus manos el vaso, aún ardiente, de aquel delicioso té que los Asakuras cultivaban. Después de todo ese tiempo se seguía preguntando cómo lo hacía, cómo sabía cuándo llegaría para tener el té recién servido. Su vieja respuesta le sacó una leve sonrisa tras el primer sorbo, los espíritus de la casa se lo decían.

En esos momentos no necesitaban de palabras para comunicarse, ambos querían tan sólo recrear una instantánea del pasado que en cierto modo echaban de menos. Ese brillo único que la rodeaba a la luz de la luna, todas las noches, sumida en sus pensamientos, pero a su lado, eran esos momentos de paz los que oprimían su corazón y que nunca había superado. Anna seguía siendo como la bella princesa inalcanzable de un cuento mientras que él jamás sería el príncipe azul que la salvaba.

Temía romper aquel pequeño momento, así que esperando que el té se consumiera con las horas, también lo haría su paciencia y aquel paréntesis temporal se rompería.

—¿Dónde está? —Porque siempre es más fácil romper el hielo hablando de trivialidades que de lo que realmente consume el corazón.

—Arriba, durmiendo. —Tenía sus razones para obviar que Hao también estaba en el piso alto y para más señas en la misma cama.

—¿Has averiguado algo o sigues siendo un maldito vago inútil?

—Parece que sigo siendo un maldito vago inútil, entonces —respondió entre su sonrisa habitual y la mirada levantada hacia el cielo poblado de estrellas —. Pero vamos, Anita, no quiero meterla en nada hasta que no sepamos seguro qué le pasa a Ren, porque esto—

—Puede que para entonces Tao ya haya hecho algo, ¿no crees?

—Tenemos unos días antes de ello y sólo hay que hacer que Horo-Horo hable.

—Tan inocentón como siempre. —Ahí estaban sus ojos negros y profundos clavados en él—. Nada va a detener a Tao si se propone algo, no como quien yo me sé.

Ese golpe de lengua tan directo y frío como un aguijón tan propio de ella, hasta los había echado de menos después de todo ese tiempo, dejó que la sensación de ser otra vez atacado por ella provocara una leve corriente eléctrica olvidada antes de pensar si quiera qué quería decir.

—Ren es un buen tipo, tiene buen corazón de eso estoy seguro. Vanidoso, vale; cabezota, ni te cuento; mujeriego… lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y que también es rencoroso.

—Pues precisamente por Jeanne, y demás, sé que no es lo mejor que hay. Además, ¿de verdad la dejarías en sus manos así sin más? Te creía mejor amigo, otra cosa en la que decepcionas.

—Ren es un buen tipo y sé que no hace daño a la gente sin razón.

—¿Acaso hay razón para hacer daño? —negó en gesto cansado, no era el momento de entrar en ese punto—. Por ahora. Ren sabe guardarse las espaldas, por algo es el mejor en su negocio; y los pocos que salen o él mismo dejó escapar, Jun se encargó de taparlos por el bien de la familia.

—Alguien tendría que reconocer el poder de esa mujer, siempre dispuesta a borrar toda falta contra su marca.

—No tiene miedo a mancharse las manos por lo que quiere y cree. —Ahí estaba otro de sus envenenados dardos especialmente dirigido contra el pasado.

—Anna, deja de mezclar el pasado con el presente.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—No irás a decir que ves en Pirika a tu yo de aquellos años, ¿verdad Anna?

Ahí estaba la famosa mirada de hielo que cortaba la respiración de quién se cruzara con ella, esta vez un inesperado invitado en la conversación.

—Vete al infierno, Hao.

—Descuida que lo haré, pero antes quería echarle un cable a mi hermanito con la zorra de su ex mujer.

—Hao. —No le quedó más remedio que esbozar la sonrisa que llevaba peleando por salir, aquella voz profunda erizaba el vello, por fin Yoh se estaba poniendo serio.

—No puedes negarlo —siguió hablando disfrutando de la escena—, ni siquiera recriminarlo, hermanito.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquellas sentenciosas palabras que ellos habían esquivado durante toda la conversación, la atmósfera se hizo pesada y agobiante, ni siquiera el aire fresco y limpio del patio entraba ya en la sala. Anna había apartado la mirada de Hao tras chascar la lengua ocupada en frenar los recuerdos de un pasado que tuvieron que tener un final feliz dibujado en su camino, pero que una vez más demostraron que el «y comieron perdices» solo existe en la imaginación.

Yoh tampoco era inmune a las palabras del mayor de los hermanos, apretando sus puños contra las rodillas, viéndose incapaz de hacer nada, de toda defensa, ¿cómo defenderse de una verdad que nadie desea? Anna, la princesa de su juventud, la reina de su mundo con la que una vez soñó tenerlo todo y todo se quedó en un sueño. Por su culpa. Por la de ella. Apenas importaba más allá de la cruda realidad que ahora les había tirado Hao encima sin avisar ni anestesia. Quién sabía, si él no era el verdadero culpable, o a quien tendría que darle las gracias.

Y él, artífice de todo rio suavemente como el arrullo del agua cayendo al vacío orgulloso de su trabajo antes de irse aligerando el ambiente de nuevo.

—Con vuestro permiso, no es educado hacer esperar a mi dama, ni dejarla sola demasiado tiempo.

Anna frunció el ceño en cuestión de segundos, el tiempo mínimo que le llevó recordar que la única otra persona que había en esa casa era Pirika y ella era quien debía estar en su habitación; conocía demasiado bien a Hao como para saber que nunca iba a dar más información personal de la necesaria a sus conquistas efímeras. Y esa fue la señal que alertó a Yoh para tirar de su brazo antes de que se levantara para soltar su furia sobre Hao, no es que no se lo mereciera, pero justamente eso es lo que estaba buscando su hermano mayor.

Al notar ese tirón volvió la vista, matando con aquellos ojos oscuros como el carbón, cargando toda su furia contra él, no pudo más que sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Fue justo el momento que Hao aprovechó para desaparecer de la estancia, no sin antes desearles una feliz velada.

—También acordaos que las paredes son de papel, no querréis despertarnos, ¿verdad? —y que cada uno lo interpretara como más gustara.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Anna era notorio, no por las palabras de Hao, que ni siquiera llegaron a sus oídos, como por volver a tener la ardiente piel de Yoh contra la suya, sus manos tocándola de nuevo en un eléctrico sentir olvidado que siempre soñó con volver a revivir junto a él, el imbécil que le juraba la luna pero jamás aceptó que ella le pudiera amar tanto.

—¿En qué momento se jodió nuestro matrimonio, Anna? —Lanzó la pregunta al cielo estrellado que les envolvía de frío.

—En el momento que—

Yoh no dejó que terminara aquella frase, sería la acusación de Hao, sería toda la situación desde que Pirika llegó o simplemente ese gesto en el que sus dedos por fin volvieron a tocar su piel, se dejó llevar y cogió entre sus manos su rostro antes de apresar con la pasión del tiempo congelado los finos labios de Anna. En un impulso la tenía recostada sobre el suelo bajo su cuerpo buscando el calor que el tiempo le prohibió, inerte y sin respuesta.

No era timidez, mordió otra vez su labio inferior como sabía que ella gustaba pero seguía igual de fría, había perdido la batalla y ahora sólo le quedaba recoger sus huesos. Se incorporó y volvió a su lugar habitual en la madera mirando el infinito.

—¿Ya has conseguido lo que querías de mí hoy?

Se quedó inmóvil viendo como la mujer se levantaba, como cogía sus cosas y como el portazo de la casa resonaba vacío en su corazón. Hacía muchos años que no veía a Anna llorar por su culpa, como siempre él era quien la hacía sufrir, quien nunca supo darle lo que se merecía.

—Al final —sonó la voz de Hao, al levantar la mirada hacia dónde estaba su habitación vio el humo del cigarrillo confirmándolo—, ni resuelves el enigma de la pequeña diseñadora, ni consigues a la Reina de Hielo. Sigues siendo el rey de los perdedores, hermanito.

Y todos saben que las reinas no se enamoran de los perdedores.

* * *

...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^
> 
> También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> Hasta pronto.
> 
> PL.


	8. Una mañana cualquiera

Enredó de nuevo su dedo entre los sedosos cabellos azules sonriente, esperando, contando los segundos hasta que ella se despertara descubriéndose allí. Mientras tanto hizo otro par de fotografías, nunca estaba de más cubrirse las espaldas.

Si no fuera quién era, le daría lástima tener que usar a la chica para cobrar la absurda venganza de Jeanne contra Tao. Pero sabía que debía darle lo que quería porque una mujer despechada nunca traía buenas noticias en el negocio de la moda. Menos una que sabía tantos secretos y trapos sucios de él, de Anna y los Tao.

En silencio maldijo la libido del menor Tao, a la par que recolocaba a Pirika sobre su pecho, notando su delicada respiración sobre su piel, tan sencillo sería devolverle a Tao Ren lo que él sí hizo, pero no era un gilipollas ni un inhumano. Por supuesto que concedería a Jeanne su pequeño deleite contra el pasado, pero de un modo que no tenga consecuencias fatales; menos cuando esperaba poder trabajar con la joven Usui más a menudo. Había sido curioso su evolución desde la primera vez que la conoció, desde que sus caminos se cruzaron para este proyecto y lo rápido que había cogido confianza con él, sí, gracias a que Yoh estaba de por medio, pero no dejaba de ser curioso que la barrera desapareciera casi de golpe.

Rodeó su fina cintura, sonriendo al sentir como ella imitaba el gesto, cuando se despertara sería un espectáculo sin precio.

Poco a poco, las pequeñas manos de Pirika se movían sobre su torso; aún se debatía entre el sueño y la inconsciente, podía escuchar algún murmullo ininteligible y como su respiración cambiaba, el momento clave se aproximaba.

Levemente sus espesas pestañas se movían en un lento batir, sus manos se apoyaron con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras ella se incorporaba aún adormecida y ajena. El cabello le caía en una marabunta de mechones dispersos sobre los hombros, sus labios sonrojados bostezaban y se sentó sobre sus propias rodillas a su lado. Hao no quería alargar mucho más el momento, así que bajó la mano en la que tuvo atrapado uno de los mechones del cabello sin contenerse en acariciar su hombro, su pecho y su cintura hasta sus glúteos que pellizcó sin cuidado.

Entonces, pasó, un grito seguido de una mano.

A la par que la picazón amenazaba en su mejilla, se oían a lo lejos los pasos del hermano pequeño subir las escaleras y ella, la extraña diseñadora, había saltado de la cama enrojecida de pies a cabeza y le gritaba algo, seguramente todas esas barbaridades que siempre una le gritaba cuando le encontraba en la cama con otra. La bella vida del soltero de oro.

—¡Hao, qué has hecho ahora!

Ahí estaba, el salvador de la humanidad acababa de hacer acto de presencia en su habitación y tras decir aquellas palabras, como si no lo supiera, pensó, se dirigió hacia la chica.

—Pirika, calma, tranquila, el gilipollas de mi hermano no te haría nada.

—¡Me ha dado un pellizco, duele!

De pronto un silencio absoluto consumió la habitación deteniendo en su lugar a los dos hermanos, digiriendo la exclamación de Pirika. Hao, aun tapándose la mejilla golpeada fue el primer en reaccionar levantándose de la cama y acercándose a los dos. En un gesto, quizá inconsciente, Pirika preparó otra vez la mano dispuesta a atacar si era necesario.

—¿Estás diciendo que esto es porque te he pellizcado? ¿no por dormir, no por meterte mano, no por el culo?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te crees? Y más quisieras haberme metido mano, Hao. ¡Duele!

Mientras Hao rompía en una risa cada vez más oscura, Yoh se encargó de sacar a la chica de la habitación y llevarla hacia uno de los baños para que se cambiara y se prepara para desayunar.

—¿A qué viene la risa de hiena?

—Se creía que era la reacción por verte acostado con él.

—¿Pero tu hermano no es gay?

—¿Qué te hace pensar…?

—De todas formas —murmuró quitando importancia desde el marco de la puerta del baño—, sé que no va a hacerme nada.

—No deberías confiar tanto en él.

—No le interesa. —Y con esas palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa entró en el baño.

Pirika tenía un corazón bueno por naturaleza, pero llevaba el tiempo suficiente en la industria como para saber las intenciones verdaderas detrás de cada persona. Por ello, gracias a esa intuición que poco a poco había desarrollado, sabía que Hao no iba contra ella, ni a por ella, ni le interesaba por el negocio que estaban a punto de hacer con las dos colecciones que en meses sacarían y, estaba segura, sacudirían todos los pilares de la moda tal y como la conocían y explotaban en los últimos siglos.

Se arregló el cabello como pudo, se lavó la cara reflejando una sonrisa segura en el espejo, los hermanos Asakura eran como esos hermanos mayores que todos quieren tener, no es que el suyo no fuera suficiente.

—Pero Horo tiene demasiados «peros», no como ellos.

En poco tiempo te hacían sentir un ambiente hogareño y discernido, lo suficiente como para ser quien eres sin miedo a nada. Algo nada común.

Se vistió con aquella misma falda y camisa con la que escapó gracias a Anna del  _atelier_  y bajó las escaleras para ayudar a Yoh a preparar el desayuno.

Además, se recordó, debía indagar en qué pasó la noche anterior cuando la modelo fue a visitarle. Estaba segura que ella estuvo ahí, al menos tan segura como que esa mañana ya no estaba acompañando al menor de los Asakuras. En un gesto inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior, quería hacer lo que pudiera porque ellos dos, dos nuevas personas que sin tener nada que ver, sin apenas conocerse les habían abierto los brazos a ella sin más, sin esperar nada a cambio, y sólo sabía una forma de devolvérselo. Si ella fue la culpable que después de tantos años Yoh y Anna volvieran a verse, eso quería decir algo, y el destino nunca se equivocaba. Ella traía el  _momentum_  adecuado para que ambos volvieran a darse otra oportunidad.

En la cocina estaba todo terminado, Yoh la esperaba en la salita de siempre con un desayuno tradicional servido, saludó y se sentó en el mismo sitio que el día anterior. Mientras esperaban que bajara el otro hermano sirvió té en los tres vasos.

Los pasos inconfundibles bajo el quejido de la madera decían que ya podrían empezar a desayunar.

—Te favorece el rojo, Hao.

—Una palabra, hermanito y me encargo de que no vuelvas a tener oportunidad de ver a la arpía —masculló entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el último hueco y la chica le servía té.

—Como si te necesitara para ello.

—¡Tiempo! —Llamó Pirika la atención de los dos dejando la tetera hirviendo sobre la mesa—. Ya podéis explicarle a la nena todo lo que pasa, o me dedico a repartir tortas, y por lo visto son buenas.

—A lo mejor a Yoh le gusta esa opción —susurró con una sonrisa el mayor obviando el gesto de disconformidad del interpelado.

—¿Ya no te va el sado-maso, Hao?

—Ay, si yo te contara…

—Pervertido.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Lo peor es que tiene mi misma cara.

—¿Te la ha jugado?

—Era su chivo expiatorio cuando lo descubrían durante el instituto, la universidad, siempre. Imagínate.

—Gracias por hablar de mí tan bien, lo sé, soy un Dios en la tierra, no os cortéis en adorarme y postrarse ante mí. También acepto ofrendas.

—Me sé de uno que no va a tener desayuno… —canturreó la chica.

—Tranquila, cariño, sólo tomo desayuno europeo.

—No nos desviemos del tema principal, y decidme de una vez qué está pasando aquí.

—Pues que el calzonazo, aquí presente, y mi hermano, por desgracia, sigue besando el suelo que pisa su mujer.

—¿Y? ¿No es eso lo normal?

—Pues que si le pones los cuernos antes y después de la boda eso no suele ser lo normal.

—¿Cómo?

—Hao, no líes más las cosas y cuenta la verdad.

—¿Es que acaso el beatísimo Yoh Asakura va a negar que le puso los cuernos a su esposa con la mejor amiga de ella?

—Déjalo, Hao.

—Tampoco es que ella fuera una santa—

—¡He dicho que te calles! —Explotó el menor en un tono que ella nunca se imaginó en él.

—La verdad duele, hermanito. —Sin embargo, el Hao no iba a parar ahora, era el momento adecuado para que de una vez aprendiera la lección—. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, yo admito mis errores y los acepto; tú, sin embargo, sigues recomiéndote por ellos porque no eres capaz de enfrentarlos.

Satisfecho con su discurso se tomó el vaso de té y se levantó graciosamente. En un silencio incómodo, se recogió el cabello en la imagen de ejecutivo agresivo y desapareció de la salita. Segundos después se podía escuchar resonar por la casa cómo se cambiaba los zapatos y cerraba la puerta de la calle desapareciendo del Onsen, dejando solos a los dos aún en el silencio que Hao indiscretamente había creado.

Pirika decidió darle tiempo y espacio a Yoh para digerir aquellas pesadas palabras y fue a la cocina a preparar más té. Minutos pasaban en el aire silencioso de la mañana hasta que la tetera silbó. Con el paño de cocina cogió el asa y volvió a la salita. Sirvió un poco en el vaso de Yoh y luego rellenó el suyo antes de sentarse sobre su cojín y mirar perdida el jardín más allá del porche, esperando en el silencio que él decidiera qué decir para poder hacer lo único que podía: escucharle.

—Quizá sería mejor que te hubieras ido con Hao, seguro tienes que terminar parte de tu trabajo…

—Sí, pero aquí tengo a un amigo que necesita de un oído —le respondió con una sonrisa cálida desde sus manos apoyada sobre la mesa—. No todo iba a ser fiestas, ¿verdad?

—No, las fiestas son sólo la parte fea.

—Estamos de acuerdo, son tan hipócritas. Me alegro que me acompañaras a aquella, y sobre todo que estuvieras allí para sacarme del lío con Tao.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con la cita en París? —Le preguntó distraído.

—¡Ir! —Respondió con ímpetu desconcertándole—. Pienso enseñarle a ese señorito de qué pasta estoy hecha y que conmigo no se juega. Si tiene asuntos pendientes que los solucione por su cuenta, si es un hombre, claro está.

—Parece tan sencillo cuando lo dices así.

—Lo es. Sólo hay que querer. —Pirika rellenó ambos vasos de té de nuevo dejando que su mirada se pusiera seria por una vez—. La vida es como un boceto del que esperamos mucho, pero en el que a veces nos olvidamos lo más sencillo: nuestro estilo, disfrutar de la creación, la finalidad, la sencillez, el trazo, el color. También olvidamos su caducidad, un boceto dura un par de semanas, un mes si se ha transformado en un traje, una década si marca tendencia, una eternidad si es un icono. Y esto, la caducidad de cada boceto, somos nosotros mismos los que la ponemos. Yo no pienso desperdiciar mi vida mirando una hoja en blanco, yo quiero dibujar todos los bocetos que mi vida me deje y desear que alguno dure una eternidad.

El silencio volvió a la estancia. Un silencio tranquilo, un tiempo necesario para aceptar algunas palabras, demasiado profundas para que fuera la hermana pequeña de ese compañero de locuras quien las dijera con tanta sinceridad y, sobre todo, esa carga de realidad inalterable.

—Cuando estábamos en la universidad, Horo-Horo tuvo que hacerle algo a Ren Tao que le fastidiara. No es que fueran los mejores amigos, pero se toleraban, hasta que algo sucedió, y estoy seguro que eso es lo que ha llevado a Tao a comportarse como se comportó el otro día contigo. Yo… No voy a excusarlo, su comportamiento no tiene excusa, pero si hubiera algo que puediera…

—Tranquilo, si es una  _Vendetta_  contra mi hermano, a Ren le interesa más tenerme de amiga que de enemiga, todavía me guardo cuando rompió mi muñeca en séptimo grado, ¡Y lo pagará muy caro!

El hombre estalló en una agradable carcajada, por primera vez liberando parte del peso de su corazón, del de los dos, aliviando la atmósfera y refrescando el rostro de los dos. De pronto ya no había silencio, a lo lejos sonaba el tráfico de la ciudad, algún insecto molesto resonaba en el jardín y los distraídos pájaros acudían al agua y a las ramas verdes de los árboles.

La infantilidad de algunos de los gestos de la chica tenían ese extraño poder de hacerle olvidar la verdadera situación en la que, curiosamente, ella misma le había involucrado. Sin más, una sonrisa, una extraña bocanada de aire, un gesto y podía reírse. Pirika, como su hermano, inundaba con su vibrante vitalidad cualquier lugar en el que se encontraran llamando la atención y convenciendo al mundo de la belleza de vivir, dando una lección de fuerza y superación.

—Entonces, si Tao te propusiera trabajar juntos para devolverle algo casi olvidado a tu hermano—

—¡Le diría que sí sin dudarlo!

—Estás loca, Pirika Usui.

—Gracias, gracias, lo sé, y por ello me queréis.

—Seguramente sea así. —Tomó un sorbo del ya helado té—. Quizá ese rayo de locura era lo que yo hubiera necesitado tener en su momento, para aceptar que la mujer más bella del mundo me quería. Para olvidarme de las excusas de mis estupideces, para haber vivido mi momento.

—¿Qué es eso, querido Yoh? Explíquese.

—Apenas yo lo entiendo —le devolvió una corta sonrisa mientras elevaba la mirada hacia el soleado cielo matutino—. Nunca creí ser suficiente para Anna, y ella para mí lo era todo. Llegó un momento en el que nos gustaba hacernos daño con infidelidades, y todo por una maldita mentira inexistente, por no ser capaz de hablar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Cómo?

—Que si eso es todo. Porque yo seré una niñata a vuestro lado, pero hazle caso a la hermosa Pirika: los dos estáis locos por acostaros de una puñetera vez. Y mi consejo —dijo a la par que se levantaba del asiento—, ya hablaréis luego, lo primero es lo primero.

Con aquella sonrisilla típica de los hermanos como música de fondo salió del antiguo Onsen, y llamó a un taxi que la llevara de vuelta a su  _atelier_. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar nada a la suerte, si dependía de ese hombre las liebres serían tortugas, así que mandó un mensaje a Anna, quizá un poco alarmista sí, pero estaba segura que era la única forma de aligerar las cosas para que al menos algo acabara bien.

—Una mentira piadosa no mata.

Al ver la familiar figura del edificio acercarse, suspiró, como le había dicho a Yoh, ahora también le tocaba a ella hacer de tripas corazón, y lo primero sería hablar con su Maestra. Por un lado quería que le diera algunos consejos respecto a la pasarela de Paris; también quería decidir cuándo podría ir a ver telas y estampados que necesitaba para esta colección, sin olvidar que aún debía entregar a Hao los malditos bocetos de las dos colecciones; y por último hablar con su hermano, Ren Tao.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como siempre que le recordaba, ya fueran sus fríos ojos dorados, aquel metálico tacto de sus manos, la dureza de su voz diciendo su nombre. Algo, en él que exclamaba peligro pero a la par, por mucho que se negara a admitirlo fácilmente, ese hombre también despertaba todos sus sentidos alertándola de algo más que un miedo incontrolable.

En la recepción le dijeron dónde se encontraba el hermano descarriado, le debía una por lo de esa mañana; pero dudaba que alguna vez se la pudiera devolver. Como era de esperar en la sala de juntas en la que se encontraba, Hao no estaba solo. Una cabellera plateada se escurría de espaldas con las manos entretenidas delante, fuera de la vista de los demás, hacia otra puerta de salida. Era fácil adivinar que se estaba abrochando los botones de la blusa, y algo en todo el lío de faldas que se llevaba no terminaba de gustarle a la menor. Sin darse cuenta torció la boca enfadada y miró con dureza al hombre, quien no se molestaba en maquillar la evidencia de lo que Jeanne había estado haciendo.

—¿Celosa, pequeña?

—Muchísimo —respondió sentándose en una de las sillas obviándolo—. Así que por favor, cierra la camisa y abróchate el cinturón. Cinco minutos más y no sé qué hubiera visto.

—Algo que te hubiera gustado, por supuesto.

—Mira, Hao —se masajeó las sienes—, ¿qué pasó hace años que yo no sé y me está matando?

—Primero —se inclinó hacia ella—, los bocetos, señorita.

Gruñó de rabia apartando al hombre de un manotazo al incorporarse.

—Dame una hora y tendrás que soltarlo todo.

—Quizá dentro de una hora el precio haya subido —masculló cerca de su oído mientras apresaba sus caderas entre sus manos.

—Dime a qué estás jugando, y te ayudo.

Una limpia carcajada escapó de los labios masculinos mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella, ahora abrazándola.

—A veces odio que seas más perspicaz que tu hermano. Tan sólo ten un poco de paciencia…

Tras sus palabras besó su cuello, y la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió dejando paso a una furiosa mirada dorada dirigida hacia Asakura Hao, en cuestión de segundo la acompañaba una sonrisa cínica, porque él se creía ganador de algún olvidado juego, pero, ante todo, olvidaba quién era él, Tao Ren.

—¿Esto es por quitarte a Jeanne y dejarla embarazada? —Chascó la lengua a la par que se sentaba elegantemente en uno de los sillones—. No os cortéis por mí, seguid.

—Los dos sabemos que Jeanne habría acabado como acabó. Y me alegro que el que acabara en los tribunales fueras tú.

—¿Entonces, Hao?

—Eso no quita que quisiera ser el primero en probar a tu nuevo juguete.

—No es por nada —se impuso la voz chillona de ella—, pero os agradecería que no hablarais de mí como si no estuviera.

—¿Nuevo juguete…? —Cruzó las piernas sin borrar la sonrisa, obviando las protestas de la joven—. Te equivocas, viejo Hao.

—¿Entonces cómo pensabas devolverle la putada a su hermano? —Quizá si apretaba adecuadamente cada botón, lograría sonsacarle algo más.

—Tan sabelotodo como siempre —cerró los ojos—. Pero ya me vengué de aquello cuando me acosté con su pareja.

—¿Qué te has acostado con Tamao? —Exclamó extrañada a voz viva Pirika, esta vez sí.

Ambos hombres se miraron un segundo antes de explotar en carcajadas dejándola aún más perdida. Hao la soltó y palmeó cariñoso su cabeza antes de tomar asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa, cruzarse de piernas y elevar las manos hasta sus ojos.

—Querida, creo que no hay hombre que no se haya follado a tu inocentona cuñada, incluido el simplonato de mi hermanito.

—De acuerdo —murmuró blanca tras unos instantes de bloqueo mental—, creo que voy a desmayarme no os preocupéis por mí y seguid a lo vuestro.

* * *

...

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la saciedad XD También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate.
> 
> Hasta pronto
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!
> 
> PL.


End file.
